At the End of the Road
by immagina
Summary: HanaRuHana Why did Sakuragi break up with Rukawa when their relationship's working well? FINAL CHAPTER UP! What is Rukawa's answer to Sakuragi's question? Btw... Happy HanaRu Day!
1. Prologue

Title: At the End of the Road  
  
Author: chescaOtaku  
  
Pairing: HanaRu/RuHana  
  
Genre: Shounen-ai  
  
Status: Ongoing; 1/9 (series)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimers:: All Slam Dunk characters mentioned below are properties of Takehiko Inoue, TOEI and his other colleagues. Only the storyline is mine. So…don't sue me. ^_^ I'm too young to go to jail. ::  
  
===============================================================  
  
  
  
At the End of the Road  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
It was already past midnight and everything was utterly eerie. The soft rustling of the leaves, the cold, crisp air that enveloped the entire area and the peculiar silence of the surroundings made people stick to their homes and lie in some cozy, comfortable bed. The enchanting, silver moon that shined through the dark horizon illuminated everything—the bending roads, clean streets, tall and exquisite homes and towering trees. Most of all, it elucidated the lone figure trudging along the side streets of Kanagawa.  
  
The lone figure had a messed jet-black hair, had a pale moonlit skin, a finely chiseled nose and a pair of foxy, sparkling, dark blue eyes. His body was lean and made stronger by entirely developed muscles, traced by perfectly shaped muscle linings. One can say that this tall, handsome figure's perfect… a reincarnation of some Greek god in the ancient times. Yet, if one would closely look at him, he could tell the difference, the opposite of what he seemed to be. For beneath that façade… laid loneliness, agony…. And betrayal.  
  
Rukawa Kaede, or some would call, the Super Rookie and Shohoku's Ace was trudging along the empty streets with heaviness and devastation in his heart. His eyes held an almost unbearable pain, an emotion no one would seem to witness in the cold guy's face. He shivered as a cold breeze passed by him and he put both of his hands at his jogging pants pockets. He bent his head low and kept staring at the dark ground before him.  
  
/Doshite…Hana…how…how could you do this to me…? I thought….you…why…/  
  
Seemingly in deep thoughts, he did not notice as his vision began to blur and some tears that trickled down his pale cheeks and that stained the ground before him. He balled his hands into fists and cursed himself for feeling this way. He didn't know how long he was walking, considering the fact that the route he took was very different to the route going to his house. Not that it mattered anyway. For now, nothing else mattered. All he felt was pure agony. Never in his life did he feel so helpless…so betrayed.  
  
/I thought you love me Hanamichi…I thought you really do… but then…. I guess I was wrong…./  
  
  
  
~*tbc*~  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
a/n:: ok… that was the prologue…more chapters coming up!! Expect to read angst-y chapters and do forgive me if the characters later will be portrayed…err…/differently/. I was supposed to upload this last week….but unexpected activities collided with my schedule…so I wasn't able to upload this ficcie… I am already somewhere in chapter 3…and currently editing chapter 2. Anyways, please review!! They are very, very much appreciated. If you have further comments, feel free to mail me at chesca14316@yahoo.com . ok! Ja! Review, onegai! 


	2. Chapter One

Title: At the End of the Road  
  
Author: chescaOtaku  
  
Pairing: HanaRu/RuHana  
  
Genre: Shounen-ai  
  
Status: Ongoing; 2/9 (series)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimers:: All Slam Dunk characters mentioned below are properties of Takehiko Inoue, TOEI and his other colleagues. Only the storyline is mine. So…don't sue me. ^_^ I'm too young to go to jail. ::  
  
===============================================================  
  
  
  
At the End of the Road  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Sakuragi Hanamichi stared at the ceiling of his room, with guilt and sorrow flashing through his tear-streaked puppy, brown eyes. His eyes felt like burning and everything was just blurry. Yet, that can't be compared to his shattered heart. A heart that can /never/ be mended again.  
  
His hands were made pillow by his auburn head as he lay still at his bed. He still wore his training clothes full of sweat. Changing some wardrobe was totally out of his mind right now. When he reached his home, he did not even bother to kiss his mother good evening and eat a steaming, hot ramen prepared for him. Instead, he went straight to his room, slammed the door, threw his bag and went straight to his bed. There, tears suddenly spilled out and he cried a river. No one knows how long he had been crying like that. Guilt, hurt and intense grief filled his heart. He never intended to bring pain to the one he love most, yet it seemed that he had no other choice but to end their relationship.  
  
/I never wanted our relationship to end this way, Kaede… Gods only know how much I love you…but we—I can't do anything but…to put an end to this…this…what…we were doing was…wrong…./ Sakuragi silently told himself.  
  
Slowly, the heart-shattering event that occurred to them a while ago flashed through his mind.  
  
  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
It was a normal day of practice for the Shohoku Basketball Club. It was only five days before the most awaited Inter High would take place. Everyone was excited and nervous at the same time. Each member had a strong will within him and practiced shots and passes with full coordination. They had a practice game again, and this time, it was the freshmen that won, thanks to Rukawa's superb skill and Sakuragi's incredible rebounds. Their teammates were astonished, never did they thought that Rukawa, that walking block of ice would actually team up and cooperate with an egotistical, loud and self-appointed tensai like Sakuragi Hanamichi. After the practice, everyone left after cleaning the court, except for the two rookies. Sakuragi once again challenged Rukawa into a one on one and they played for about ten minutes.  
  
Yet, there was something in their short one on one that made Rukawa ponder. For once, his redhead seemed less concentrated, less focused. It was like his mind was one something else. He didn't even react 'violently' when his fox-eyed lover stole the ball from his hands and executed a perfect three point shot. Sensing this, Rukawa stopped the game between them and told Sakuragi that they should take a break.  
  
"Nani yo, Kitsune? Already tired? We were not even in the middle of the game!!"  
  
"Do'aho. It's you. Your mind was not in the game. Any problems to share with me?"  
  
"Hah! The Tensai? A problem! Not a chance! Now, if you mind, let's get back to the game! Or are you afraid to be beaten by me?" Sakuragi retorted, trying to sound his usual self.  
  
Rukawa only stared at him and said, "Do'aho. Spill it out. Doshitano?"  
  
Sakuragi was trapped. He had no way out now. He had to tell his Kaede sooner, before it gets more painful for both of them. He told himself that what he was about to do, was right, and that he would not—never regret it.  
  
"Kaede. Look…I think…we…should…break up."  
  
There. He said it. He looked away, clenched his fists and prevented tears from spilling. He knew the consequence; he exactly knew what would his lover's reaction be. He hoped that his fox-eyed lover would understand why, yet somewhere in his mind to him it was nothing but a false hope.  
  
Upon hearing the last two words his Hana-kun told him, his once, shining, whole heart shattered into a million pieces. It felt like glass hit by a crashing car that was broken and scattered everywhere. He never thought that Sakuragi would break up with him. It was even his redhead that told him he would never be alone again.  
  
/This must be some kind of a sick joke…this…this can't be true!!/ Rukawa said to himself.  
  
"Hana-kun…. Are you insane?! How…why?! Tell me this isn't true!! Tell me this is a nightmare!! Punch me…kick me…do whatever you want! Wake me up…this…can't be…happen—"  
  
"Don't Hana-kun me, Rukawa. I was serious. It's over between us. Heard it? It's over. Don't make things harder for the both of us than it already is."  
  
"Do'aho. Doshite? How…could you? You owe me some explanation…"  
  
"We… are not and never meant to be, Rukawa." He flinched at the sudden coldness of his voice and then continued, "You are fully aware that we are both /guys/. And keeping our /secret/ relationship to everybody else is hard enough to maintain…and shit! Our…well, the relationship isn't working! Creating a world of our own, kissing when no one was looking, hugging in private…they were all… insane!! I mean, was bullshit! We can't hide from them any more!! What if they found out?! What would they call us?! Fags?!? Hah! Never!!" Sakuragi breathed hard, after saying such cruel words. Every foul word that came from his mouth felt like poison. /Forgive me, Kaede, but this is the only way./  
  
He was about to walk out of the court when Rukawa's unusual cold tone made him stop at his tracks.  
  
"So. You called our relationship bullshit, huh? You consider this… love meaningless? Those times we were at the park, staring up at the sky, those meetings at my house, encouragements during practice, concern for each other…were trash? Were nothing but shit? Damn you to hell Sakuragi Hanamichi. How cowardice of you. I should have known…"  
  
Sakuragi turned to Rukawa and smiled bitterly. "What else would I think?"  
  
"You are a coward, a rotten bastard. Do'aho. You are afraid of what others would think? You consider our relationship abnormal? Some….lover…some /real/ friend you are. Sayonara."  
  
After saying those words, Rukawa quickly packed his things, went out of the gym and walked away into the night.  
  
Sakuragi was left there, standing and staring into nothingness. He suddenly felt nothing at all, and his clenched fists turned white until it bled. His bit his lip hard. That was what he wanted, right? For Rukawa to take it easy. To end it as soon as possible. To make the raven haired boy understand matters immediately. But… why did his heart contracted painfully?  
  
He then recalled what his former lover had said. //Some… /real/ friend you are…//  
  
"What the hell…?"  
  
~*end, flashback*~  
  
Sakuragi closed his eyes as tears continued to spill from his cheeks and down to his pillow. Every bitter word that Rukawa said to his was trapped in his memory. The tone of his voice when he said the words 'real friend' and 'lover' struck him the most. He knew that the guy had been alone most of his life, never given the chance to have a true, real friend that he could count on. The way he emphasized the words hit him real hard. He remembered how Rukawa told him once that he was the /only/ friend he had. The fox thanked him for everything. His former lover had poured so much trust in him, only to break it because he was /afraid/.  
  
/I was the only friend he had… I should at least told him we could still be friends…but how could he consider me as a real one…after…what I had done to him… what a goddamn mess I made…but this is the right way to…live…this /must/ be…/  
  
Ever since their neighbor named Takehara Kouji was disowned by the Takehara family as a son because he admitted that he was gay, Sakuragi's point of view regarding same sex relationships changed. It happened two weeks ago, when he heard a shout and a pleading from the house next to them. With curiosity, he went down the stairs and asked what in the devil's name was going on. His mother had told him that Takehara-kun was thrown out of his own home because his own family cannot accept that the lad was gay. Upon hearing this, Sakuragi was stunned. He saw hatred and humiliation in the eyes of his neighbor and thoughts and questions came popping out of his mind from nowhere.  
  
He remembered the disappointing look on his mother's face as she relayed the events to him. He then began to question his relationship with Rukawa and what might happen if his /own/ family would discover it. He suddenly became scared and decided to break up with the kitsune. He was afraid that he might be rejected the same way his neighbor was. Rejected by fifty girls hurt a lot, but the thought of being rejected by his /own/ family would be more than of what he could handle. He imagined the shocked expression of his mother, the hatred in the eyes of his older brother and the embarrassment they would going to face, if ever. If his father were still alive, he surely would curse him forever. From there, he made up his plan on ending the relationship with Rukawa.  
  
Yet, things weren't as easy as he planned it to be. Whenever he looked at Rukawa's eyes, he saw pure love and trust that the failed to show to anybody else. The way Rukawa kissed him made him melt and entrapped. The way his former lover made love to him was like entering an everlasting paradise. He just couldn't bring the topic up, until tonight, when he decided to end all of it, before matters would get worse. In addition to that, the kitsune was starting to notice his rather abnormal behavior, so he decided to spill the beans off. But he never expected to see the fox full of hurt… and betrayal. He never realized how fragile Rukawa could be, how easily pain and grief could penetrate his whole being. When he saw how shocked the raven-haired boy was, when he heard his pained voice, he felt the urge to envelop Rukawa in his arms and tell him he didn't mean it.  
  
Yet, he couldn't bring himself in doing so.  
  
For he cannot take back what he had said.  
  
/Kaede…do you love me that much? I'm really sorry…I never meant to hurt you…/  
  
With that, Sakuragi drifted off into a dreamless slumber.  
  
  
  
~*tbc*~  
  
  
  
===============================================================  
  
  
  
a/n:: ok, that was the first chapter. I have only edited this, so this means that this chapter hasn't gone formal editing yet. There were several clichés in this part, I know but I just couldn't bring myself in relaying them into real events. They wouldn't fit in the story line and the flow of events may be disorganized. And, there will be more chapters anyway for me to explore our main characters' inner struggles, ne? I hope you liked this one… I'll upload chapter two soon, as soon as I finished editing it. ^_^ For now, please review. They are much, much appreciated. Those are the things that make us authors keep on writing. ^_^ if you have any further comments, feel free to mail me at chesca14316@yahoo.com . ja! 


	3. Chapter Two

Title: At the End of the Road  
  
Author: chescaOtaku  
  
Pairing: HanaRu/RuHana; a touch of MitKo/KoMit  
  
Genre: Shounen-ai  
  
Status: Ongoing; 3/9 (series)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimers:: All Slam Dunk characters mentioned below are properties of Takehiko Inoue, TOEI and his other colleagues. Only the storyline is mine. So…don't sue me. ^_^ I'm too young to go to jail. ::  
  
===============================================================  
  
  
  
At the End of the Road  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
The burning sensation of the sun, the sweet chirping of birds, the gentle swaying of green trees and the infinite clear sky signaled of another morning, another day to face. The people of Kanagawa were starting to roam around the streets and busy cars filled the once, empty roads. Students are rushing to their respective schools and voices filled the atmosphere.  
  
Indeed, it was once again a new day in the life of Sakuragi Hanamichi. Only this time, it wasn't just any other /ordinary /day, it was start of a painful, new chapter in the redhead's life. For starting this day, there would be no more Rukawa Kaede by his side, no more kitsune to hug him, to love him. Starting this day, he would prove to them he's straight while trying his best to ignore his former lover's glances. Excruciating as it seemed, but he knew he had to do it. And hopefully, it would work out and leave everything behind.  
  
And maybe, just maybe, it would.  
  
/I would do this, wouldn't I? After all, I'm a tensai, right?/  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Oi, Sakuragi!!! What took you so long?!? You know we could not afford to be late in classes this time!! We would be suspended!" Youhei shouted as he saw his best friend heading their way.  
  
"I know, Youhei. You don't need to remind the tensai. After all, I'm~~"  
  
"Yare, yare Hanamichi…. Chotto matte, why are your eyes all puffy? Got another sermon from your 'kasaan? A fight with your bro? Or did you have any fight with the kitsune?" Takamiya observed.  
  
/K'so. They noticed. But I guess the needed to know anyway./  
  
"Err…a-ano…Ka…R-Rukawa and I were through. Satisfied? Let's go!" With that, Sakuragi turned and went ahead, with a hope that his gundan would understand why.  
  
"Chotto Hanamichi!!! Na-nani yo? Doshite?!?!" Youhei inquired. The rest of the gundan was flabbergasted; too shock to say the least. They stopped in their tracks and stared at the redhead's wide back.  
  
Besides him and Rukawa (of course), his gundan were the only people who were aware of his relationship with the fox-eyed boy. When he told him he had a crush on Rukawa, his gundan thought he had totally gone crazy but they eventually accepted it. Then when they discovered that their friend and the 'Ice King' were together, they didn't know what to say. They didn't know whether to be angry or to be happy, to congratulate them or not. They were not ready to face the fact that their loud, 'notorious', seemingly /straight/ friend was actually….gay. It took time for them to get used to it, but it was worth it. They finally accepted the 'situation' and learned that love chooses no gender.  
  
"You heard it the first time, Youhei. I don't need to repeat it. Now, let's go. And pull your hanging jaws back to where they belong."  
  
Youhei came after him and demanded what happened. "Hanamichi, if he did something to you, Shit! I swear—"  
  
"It's not him, Youhei. It was /me/. I broke up with him."  
  
"Why? I thought you…loved each other?! I mean, hell! You even defended him against us when we talked shit about him…and now? What the shit happened??"  
  
"Listen, Youhei. This is not the right time to discuss all this…. Stuffs. He did nothing. So, come. We would be late."  
  
"Hanamichi…."  
  
But Sakuragi "closed" his ears to his gundan and went ahead. He tried to clear his mind about what happened just the night before by singing his "Ore Wa Tensai" song while walking.  
  
/This, would be a long, long day for the tensai, I guess./  
  
~*~  
  
The Super Rookie was cycling his way to school, almost asleep as usual. But he didn't miss the familiar voice singing "Ore Wa Tensai" headed to his way. /K'so. Can't he use the other way? I still can't face him….after what happened…How…/  
  
Rukawa was sleepier than /usual/. He got home at around 2:30 in the morning. He practically roamed around the streets with his tear-streaked eyes and aching muscles. When he got home, he headed straight to his room and almost fell asleep instantly. His muscles ached everywhere and his mind was totally shut. Most of all, his recently broken heart just can't stop bleeding. What kept him awake were the cruel words his redhead had said to him. They were full of humiliation and regret. He didn't even know or remember how he got himself to sleep. All he knew was that, when he woke up groggily, his eyes were still red and there were traces of tears visible in his pale cheeks.  
  
He tried to act normal, but when he heard Sakuragi's /singing/ voice came nearer and nearer, his masked nearly cracked. He had this urge to stop his bicycle and stare at his redhead with pleading, loving eyes that were only reserved for Sakuragi. But he knew that wouldn't work. He knew the redhead was—and would always be true to his words. He meant whatever he had said and would stand by it.  
  
No matter how piercing they were.  
  
"Ore wa tensai basket-o man Sakuragi Hanamichi…"  
  
"Do'aho." Rukawa said softly and silently prayed that the guy hadn't heard what he said.  
  
Sakuragi suddenly stopped at his singing when he heard a familiar voice muttered an utterly familiar phrase. He flinched at the voice and stopped himself from attacking the voice owner and greet him good morning. But he knew that was not right and he reminded himself that today, he would start anew.  
  
/Don't mind him… don't look. You're straight, tensai. Don't fall for him anymore…/  
  
After those thoughts, Sakuragi sung once more, this time with a louder voice. He walked away, pretending that he didn't notice the fox-eyed boy and a certain former lover he had just encountered.  
  
/Do'aho. Suki da. Itsumo./  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
It was indeed a very long day for the two rookies. Once their classes started, Rukawa quickly fell asleep in his desk, but occasionally waking up, as if he heard his lover's—former lover's voice. Then, he would stare outside reminiscing some good old memories with his Hana-kun. The only thing that woke him up from his trance was the occasional scolding and shouting of his teachers. He just smirked at them and rolled his eyes that made his teachers more annoyed. He could care less, anyway. Doesn't matter if they got angry. They just wasted their voice and energy. Then, he would go back to sleep. Yet, this time, his sleep was just a light one, with Sakuragi's voice filling his mind.  
  
The loud redhead on the other hand, kept staring at his desk, as if waiting for someone to pop out right there. Then his eyes blurred for a moment and tears threatened to fall at any instant. Noticing this, he wiped them away quickly and gazed instead at his window. He didn't mind the annoyed and fiendish look in his teachers' face. Youhei observed this and put a hand on Sakuragi's right shoulder. Sakuragi looked at him and knew what his best friend meant. He just smiled a little in return and eventually looked away and stared back at his table.  
  
It was finally the time for practice and the basketball club members were starting to enter the gym. Some were already doing their warm ups and shooting baskets and some were discussing some things. When Akagi and Anzai- sensei entered the court, everybody gathered and listened to the captain's instructions. Yet, there was someone missing.  
  
"Chotto Akagi… demo… Sakuragi's still not here…"  
  
"Nani?!? Baka!! When he comes here, he would do fifty dashes and seventy push-ups!! Baka yarou!!"  
  
"A… Akagi…" Kogure stammered.  
  
"Ok, dash!!!"  
  
"Hai!!"  
  
Rukawa was not surprised at the redhead's sudden disappearance. He knew deep within him that Sakuragi was avoiding him and trying to get his mind off him. He just muttered his traditional do'aho so that no one can sense that something was not right. He just hoped that the redhead was okay and that… he would, someday, go back to him and realize that love…what the felt for each other was never and would never be wrong. He was lost in his own thoughts that he was not able to hear his name being called by the vice captain.  
  
"Rukawa? Rukawa? A-ano… Rukawa-kun..?"  
  
"Huh…? Ah… Kogure-sempai."  
  
"Whew! Thought I was never going to get your attention… well… was there something wrong? You seemed… distant. That was something to do with Sakuragi, ne?"  
  
"!!?!"  
  
"I knew it, Rukawa. You don't have to hide anymore. What about a…errr…uhm…a little /talk/ after practice. I know it's—"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Eh?? Ru-Rukawa, if you would keep behaving like this, your performance would be affected and you know what that means, ne? Talk with me later. Ok, let's join them. They may get suspicious…"  
  
The raven-haired boy was confused about what Kogure had just said. /Talk/?! Hah! He never knew their vice-captain would engage some… little conversation to /him./ But, whatever it meant, he was sure it was something about Sakuragi Hanamichi.  
  
"Oi, Rukawa Kaede!! What are you doing there in the corner!! Practice the basic passing!! Team up with Mitsui!!" Akagi called.  
  
"Us."  
  
After fifteen minutes, the redhead suddenly opened the gym door and headed to the locker rooms. Akagi fumed and followed him.  
  
~Boom~ ~Bang~  
  
"Itai!! You don't have to do that, Gori!!!" ~bang~  
  
"Humph!!! If you would be late one more time, you would have to be on bench during the Inter High!! Got that?! Now, do fifty dashes and seventy push- ups!!"  
  
"Nani yo?! How could—"  
  
"I said do it!! Go!!" ~bang~  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Min-kun, let's go. I won't stay late tonight for additional practice. Pack up. My treat tonight." Mitsui said, with a gleam in his eyes. Ever since they started to practice for the Inter High, they spent lesser times together and the scar-faced boy wanted to make up the time they had, somehow, lost. But Kogure had something else in mind.  
  
"A-ano… gomen nasai Sashi-kun.. You see, I have to talk to Rukawa tonight. Haven't you observed the way he acted today? Especially when Sakuragi arrived? He was different. He even missed several jump shots. The total opposite of the Rukawa we knew."  
  
"Min-kun, I understand your concern for the team but… why not Akagi handle the job? Or Anzai-sensei? Come on, Kiminobu…. Matte…/talk/? With that walking block of ice?! Min-kun!!" Mitsui nearly laughed, but his lover's eyes told him otherwise.  
  
"Hisashi… do you remember the time when I told you about those two? Rukawa and Sakuragi? They seemed to have a big problem. Akagi went to the hospital for his check-up and sensei needed to rest. Hope you understand…" Kogure bent his head low. He never wanted to reject any offer from Mitsui but some matters are needed to be paid attention at.  
  
Mitsui's eyes softened at the scene. His Min-kun was just so observant, gentle and thoughtful. "Wakatte yo, Kiminobu. You're so thoughtful you know. Anyway, ganbatte ne!! Oyasumi… Dai suki."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Ne, Rukawa… here." Kogure waved at his teammate who was executing some jump shots.  
  
Rukawa walked towards where the vice captain was sitting and stopped his own practice. Everyone was gone, even Sakuragi. He went straight out of the court, much to the surprise of his teammates. Rukawa wiped his face with his towel and sat beside Kogure.  
  
"Sempai."  
  
"Rukawa… I am, well… Mitsui and I are aware about the…thing… between you and Sakuragi."  
  
Rukawa was shocked and his eyes widened, revealing dark blue eyes full of fear and confusion. Never did he imagine that this glasses boy beside him was aware of their former relationship. Was Kogure really innocent as he thought their vice captain was? /He's really observant…matte… Mitsui- sempai?! What the hell?!…Are they…?/  
  
"Mitsui-sempai?"  
  
"Aa. You see…"  
  
"D..did Ha…S-Sakuragi tell you something?"  
  
"Iie. We found out. Mi-Mitsui and I are together. Just like the both of you."  
  
Kogure was just full of surprises this day. First, he invited him for a little /talk/ then told him that he knew about their relationship before…and now… he revealed to him that he, the glasses boy has a /boyfriend/!!!  
  
"There's no more us." Now, it was Kogure's turn to be shocked.  
  
"N..nani..?"  
  
"He broke up with me…" Pain reflected the rookie's eyes as he remembered what went through to the both of them. "He told me… our… relationship… was bullshit. He would hate it…if… he…we would be called…fags." His pained eyes misted a little but he stopped himself for crying on front of someone. He clenched his hands into fists and bit his lip. He never opened up to someone before about his personal problems before Sakuragi came. Now, revealing hurt and pain to someone he didn't /truly/ know was just uncomfortable and uneasy.  
  
For a while, Kogure couldn't say anything. He knew Sakuragi was a kind of person, who valued everything around him, even if it didn't seem so. Especially relationships towards the people who surrounded him. So when he heard Rukawa's bitter confession, he was totally stunned and astounded. He never thought Sakuragi would do such a thing.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Eh?" Kogure looked at him, confused.  
  
"The… relationship." Rukawa said curtly.  
  
"It was pretty obvious." Rukawa suddenly glanced at him. "De…demo…not to all, of course. It was obvious to Hisashi and me. Maybe we noticed it because…we were in the same situation." Kogure explained. The vice captain found it harder to elaborate to Rukawa the events than he thought it would be. He knew the guy beside him was not used in some personal conversation, a man to man talk, especially when it comes to love. Such things were out of Rukawa's 'world'.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well… the looks you gave to each other were different. Before, I… we saw some hatred and challenge…but it had all changed. The looks in Sakuragi's eyes were pure… admiration and love. Yours were the same too…and maybe deeper. I can't really explain you know. The way both of you acted was enough of a proof. I'm….sorry for what happened."  
  
"Mitsui-sempai…you…uhh…he didn't try to…break up with..you?" Rukawa asked, stammering. The revelation about the relationship of the two seniors was a sheer astonishment for him, which was why he can't help but ask questions, considering that they are still together up to this time.  
  
"Rukawa… Wakatte desu ne. He didn't. Hisashi loved and would love me always…and I love him in return. We really don't care of what others or society would think. All that mattered was that, our love was and would always be true and strong. Gender…is only in the outside. It just distinguishes one from the other. What's important would be on the inside. You must look deeper and discover the inside fully…and most of all, accept it. That's what love should be."  
  
"Kogure-sempai…"  
  
"Daijobou, Rukawa. I'm sure someday he would understand that. Maybe he was confused and afraid of the reality he would have to face. At first, Sashi- kun and I went through the same conflict…but we managed to pull ourselves together again. It's just a strength of mind and courage from the heart." Kogure spoke, his eyes gleaming. "Why not try to…err..talk to him?"  
  
"Wouldn't speak to me."  
  
"Sou ka. Someday, Rukawa. He would find the light and travel the right road. Just wait ok. Love waits no matter how long it is. Don't give up. You're both on the rough roads. You would get through."  
  
"Sempai."  
  
Kogure took a glance at him.  
  
"I…want him back."  
  
"Ru…Rukawa…If you believe that you are…meant for each other, then love would always find a way back. Be patient. For love is." Kogure suppressed a tiny smile.  
  
"Aa. Sempai."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
  
  
~*tbc*~  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
a/n:: whew…that chapter was long… I guess my ideas just ran off and inspiration struck me. No wonder this chapter was hard to edit…oh well… Rukawa seems to be talkative, ne? the insertion of MitKo here would play a big part in the main plot. I guess Kogure talking to Rukawa about relationships was just reasonable enough, ne? I couldn't think of anybody else to play the role. Anywayz, please review!! Chapter 3 coming up soon!! ^_^ ja!! 


	4. Chapter Three

Title: At the End of the Road  
  
Author: chescaOtaku  
  
Pairing: HanaRu/RuHana; a touch of MitKo/KoMit  
  
Genre: Shounen-ai  
  
Status: Ongoing; 4/9 (series)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimers:: All Slam Dunk characters mentioned below are properties of Takehiko Inoue, TOEI and his other colleagues. Only the storyline is mine. So…don't sue me. ^_^ I'm too young to go to jail. ::  
  
===============================================================  
  
  
  
At the End of the Road  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
/K'so!!! Why did it have to be so hard?!? Why can't I just accept the fact that we're over!!! K'so this isn't the tensai…/ Sakuragi mumbled while he was walking in the dark streets towards his home. After the practice, he packed his things quickly and practically dashed out of the court and ran away into the darkness, leaving a bewildered gundan and basketball team behind. During that moment, he didn't care what they thought of him. He didn't give a damn if they called the tensai some weirdo or a freak of some sort. Everything was just… a living hell.  
  
During lunch break this afternoon, he tried to start once again and forget about the foxy boy by hunting down Haruko like he was hunting food. He forced himself to think of the captain's sister all day, of those cute wide blue eyes, but it eventually shifted to eyes shaped like a fox, emitting the same deep pools of blue. Then he would imagine the rest of /his/ face and features, totally disregarding the thing about Haruko. Due to this, he banged his head on the walls, much to the annoyance of the students who passed by him. Then, he tried to concentrate on eating his food with the gundan in the rooftop and started a topic about some sexy girls they met in the streets and clubhouse when they went out. He tried his best to avoid the topic he knew his friends wanted him to talk about. Just as he was about to /succeed/, he saw a certain raven-haired, tall guy and eyes like those of a fox that could only belong to someone he knew. Then his eyes caught his (Rukawa's) and drew them like magnets.  
  
/Kisama!! I told myself I am straight!! Why can't I ignore his pained and longing eyes!!! Those eyes full of blue depth, sparkling, telling something—ahhhh!! This isn't helping at all!!!! K'so!! Maybe… Youhei was right…/  
  
After school, Youhei and the rest of the gundan approached Sakuragi and cornered him. They demanded their friend to reveal to them what actually happened. The redhead was surprised at his friends' actions but was touched deep inside. His gundan does not always shows this kind of /affection/ and /concern/ to him, so he decided to tell them the truth.  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
Sakuragi was heading out of his classroom when his best friend patted his back and the rest of the gundan appeared.  
  
"Oi, Hanamichi!! Care to take some walk with us?" Takamiya inquired.  
  
"Ch'. You know well that we have training today. I don't like to be punched again by that Gori. Spare me the trouble."  
  
"Hanamichi. This is important. It will take less than… ten minutes. Come." There was a great earnestness in Youhei's eyes that made the redhead ponder. After much persuasion, Sakuragi finally agreed.  
  
They were at the back of the gym with an atypical silence filling around the gundan, each preoccupied with his own thoughts. All they heard was several balls being dribbled, the roars of Akagi and shouts of encouragement from the team members. Several students were passing by, yet there seemed nothing going on around them. After a few minutes of silence, Sakuragi finally decided to break the ice.  
  
"K'so!! I thought you wanted to have some talk!! It looked like we are attending some shit of a funeral!! Don't waste the tensai's time!!" The redhead was about to go when Youhei grabbed his wrists and cornered him.  
  
"Yo…Youhei, what the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"Hanamichi… tell us… what actually happened."  
  
"About what?!? Look if this is just about Ka…Ru—"  
  
"You know what the shit we're talking about. Shoot it out!!!"  
  
Sakuragi sighed.  
  
"Ok…I'll tell you. Just get loose with my shoulders. You give the tensai more tension…" His best friend loosened his grip on Sakuragi but the menace in his eyes never left and this made Sakuragi somehow, nervous.  
  
"So…?"  
  
"I… finished the relationship… because I finally came into my senses. You see… what we were doing was wrong. Totally wrong. I realized it two weeks ago, but I just can't tell it to him, until last night, when I finally had the last straw. I… love him… God only knows how much…but we can't keep on continuing this…hiding from everyone…loving the same sex…that was insane!!! What if 'kasaan finds out?! She'll surely throw me out of the house. If…if 'tousan is still here, he'll beat the stuff outta me…I just can't…." Sakuragi bent his head and stared at the ground he was stepping on. His shoulders suddenly trembled and tears started to flow down his cheeks.  
  
"Hanamichi…"  
  
"So…you're afraid, ne? You're afraid of being rejected by the society? You're afraid of not being accepted? You're willing to give up the one who gave you utmost happiness because of some damn reputation?! Fuck!! Hana… what happened to you?!" Youhei nearly shouted and once again grabbed his best friend's shoulders that made Sakuragi look up.  
  
"You don't understand a thing!! You never felt this!! And why do you care so much? Which side are you on??" Sakuragi muffled under his shaky breath.  
  
"We care. A lot. We are your friends. Your pain is ours… and we don't like to see you sad and depressed. I'm no genius to this but I'm willing to let the old Hanamichi appear again. No matter what it takes. In…order to do that…I—we must know what made you be like /that/ so we can help you. It doesn't necessarily mean that we should undergo the same situation you had."  
  
"Youhei…" Sakuragi was stunned. That was the first time Youhei and the gundan told him such things. They went through a lot together, knew them more than half his life, but he never imagined that he meant this /much/ to them. He nearly smiled for their concern. "What are you trying to tell me then?" He asked.  
  
"Hanamichi, I know you more than anyone. Follow what your heart says. To hell with the minds of the society. Trash reputation and pride. At first, I myself couldn't accept it either but I…we learned it all from you two. Some people may call you 'abnormal'…but there's really no such thing as 'normal' anyway. You love him. No matter how hard you try to bug him off in that mind of yours, you can't. I guess, even tensais have some weaknesses, ne?" Youhei smiled a little and patted his friend on the shoulder. He knew Sakuragi would gradually pull through and get the pieces back again. They would just have to wait.  
  
At this, Sakuragi lightened up a bit. He finally smiled at his friends through his tears.  
  
"Hmph. Ore wa, tensai. I have no weakness. None at all. But I guess…what you wanted me to do and consider…will take some time."  
  
~*end, flashback*~  
  
Sakuragi looked at his watch. It was already passed seven thirty and he was still on the streets.  
  
/Hm…'kasaan might be worried…/  
  
He walked a little bit faster, but the words his best friend told him not so long ago kept bugging him.  
  
'Follow your heart…'  
  
'There's no such thing as normal…'  
  
'You love him…'  
  
"Is there really something 'normal' in this world? Kaede…" Sakuragi pondered out loud.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Mitsui whistled while he was heading towards the street where he lived. The lights above the posts illuminated his tired figure and his shadow can be seen clearly. The practice today was no doubt hellish than ever before and his muscles seemed to ache everywhere. Yet, he knew he had to do it. For the team. For Anzai-sensei. For his Min-kun.  
  
/Wonder what Rukawa and Min-kun are talking about. Guess it must be that Sakuragi. Why did he came late in the practice anyway?/ Mitsui wondered.  
  
The former MVP would not notice the unusual behavior of the two freshmen if it weren't for his ever-observant boyfriend. When Kogure told him about those two, he himself started to observe them and found out that the way they acted around each other had changed dramatically. And he knew there was something going on.  
  
A situation and a /something/ he was damn familiar with.  
  
Then, he caught a glimpse of red walking rapidly towards the corner of the street. The lad was well built, had broad shoulders, tall and most of all, had a blood red colored hair.  
  
/Say, isn't that the loud redhead monkey turning left? Hmm…might as well catch that guy up./  
  
Mitsui Hisashi suddenly formed an idea in his mind. /Why don't I help Min- kun out?/ He thought. He then jogged his way towards where Sakuragi Hanamichi was going.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Oi!! Sakuragi!! Matte kudasai!!"  
  
"Eh??" Sakuragi suddenly stopped at his tracks when he heard a familiar voice nearing him. He then turned around and saw the scar-faced boy.  
  
"Oi, Micchy!!" The redhead waved.  
  
Mitsui jogged to where Sakuragi waved. When he got there, he was grasping for breath. "Sa…Saku…r..agi…whew…di..dn't know you're in the…sa…me…way…whew…"  
  
"Woah, Micchy, tired already?! Hah!! I guess you're stamina is really low…no wonder you fainted during the Ryonan match!! Why don't be more like the tensai?! Always strong and has endless supply of strength…nyahahahaha!!!" Sakuragi tried his best to act normal, but the smile that was plastered in his face didn't reach his eyes. And Mitsui didn't miss that.  
  
"Ch'. Baka. I was tired from training. I'm not like someone here who would go late in practice and be punched by Akagi you know. And how many times will I tell you not to call me /Micchy/?!" Mitsui retorted.  
  
"Hmph!! The tensai did something…well…let's say…important. Tensais are not allowed to spread their secrets, you know. Nyahahahaha!!"  
  
"Baka!! What was that?…tensai…pah! Ne, Sakuragi. Why were you late?" Mitsui asked seriously.  
  
Sakuragi cursed as he and Mitsui walked together. /This guy's too pushy./ "That's out of your business Micchy."  
  
"Was that about the Ice King? You can't lie, Sakuragi."  
  
"Nani?! How did—Kae…uhh.. I mean, Kitsune told you something, didn't he?? Ch'! That nosy fox!!"  
  
"Hmm…just as we guessed. There was something going on with you two, ne? You can't cover it up, Sakuragi."  
  
"Na…nani….how…k'so!!!! 'We'!! Hell!! I knew it!!! Micchy…. I gotta go…'kasaan's worried already…" Sakuragi stammered. He started to run, but Mitsui managed to keep up with him.  
  
"Sakuragi, doshitano? We know there's a problem between you two and—"  
  
"Keep out of this Micchy!! Whatever that Rukawa told you was not true!! He's a damn liar!!"  
  
"Will you let me finish first?! K'so, you're very hard to comprehend you know. Let me explain! Wait…Hmm… why don't we go to the park? Let's sort things out. And, one more thing, that Ice King told us nothing. He's the last person who would pick up a conversation. He doesn't even know how to say more than ten words, for Kami-sama's sake!!!"  
  
"He's not some Ice King, Micchy!! If you—k'so!!" Sakuragi looked away and blushed.  
  
"Yare, yare. I knew it."  
  
/Is this some kind of setup?! First, Youhei….then now, Micchy!!/  
  
~*~  
  
The park was empty, only the sound of leaves and grasses swaying and two baritone voices can be heard. The lights attached to the electrical posts enlightened the two figures seated on the swings and the tranquil environment that surrounded them.  
  
"Nani yo?!?!"  
  
"Sakuragi!!! You're chasing the birds off with that voice. You'd scare the shit out of the people passing here!! Tone it down! And… how come you're so surprised? As if you are not engage in the same kind of… relationship." Mitsui retorted.  
  
The senior succeeded in persuading Sakuragi in going with him to have some, well, guy-to-guy talk. He wanted to help his lover and, moreover, he was intrigued what was going on between the two rookies. There was something wrong, utterly wrong about their situation. He wanted to find out what and how it happened. He was never in good terms before with those two troublemakers (as if he isn't himself), but when it affected their performance, he would do anything to make them better. Their sudden change of attitude was very evident for it not to be noticed. So he began talking with the redhead by revealing his /own/ relationship with the other senior, Kogure Kiminobu. Through this, he believed that Sakuragi would at least; in some ways feel comfortable and…accepted. He knew from experience that talking to somebody about same gender love made the one speaking somehow, alienated from the 'normal' world of people.  
  
"I mean, you're such a bad ass, Micchy!! Wonder what potion did you let Megane-kun drink….look… the two of you…nyahahahahaha!!!" Sakuragi was nevertheless shocked to the senior's revelation. Mitsui to him looked so matured, so straight. Having a same relationship with the mother hen, ever so gentle, honor student like Kogure was the last thing in his mind about the person next to him. But deep inside, he felt a sense of relief washed over him. He suddenly felt that he was not all alone; that there was someone who might actually understand what dilemma he was going through. He suddenly felt strong again and the feeling of 'abnormality' was slowly passing away.  
  
"Pah!!! And I wonder what that Ice Ki—I mean, /Rukawa/ saw in a loud, egotistical, obnoxious monkey like you. I guess opposites attract…" Mitsui teased back.  
  
"Nanda yo?! How dare you insult the tensai like that?! Hn! I'll let that pass for now…."  
  
Then there was silence between them for a while.  
  
"Micchy…we /were/ engaged in the same relationship…/before/. It was all over…you see… I want to prove that I'm…straight."  
  
"Do…do…shite? Si…since when?!" It was now Mitsui's turn to be shocked.  
  
"Only last night, actually. The reason why I was late was because Youhei and the others cornered me. They demanded what happened. Just like what you are doing now."  
  
"Sou ka."  
  
"Hmm…what we were doing was wrong. Really wrong. You know what the hell I mean Micchy. Don't pretend that you don't."  
  
"So…you mean that even though Min-kun and I love each other…the love we feel is wrong too? Love is never wrong, baka. Not at least in the eyes of our hearts."  
  
"Micchy….but…aren't you afraid of rejection? From the people? I mean, how were you able to pull through?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, we went through the same turmoil. But, I guess, it was faith and love that kept us up 'til now. Have you….err…talked to Rukawa?"  
  
"Talk?! After I broke up with him? Nah, not a chance. He hates my guts now. And…I won't take back what I told him. But…"  
  
"If you only witnessed his state before you came. He seemed kinda lost, if case you don't know., /tensai/. I believe…he still loves you. I can see some longing in his eyes. We were paired up when we did some basics. Akagi paired Min-kun with Yasuda, that's why. Hell, he even failed to catch some balls I passed to him!!! I mean, Rukawa?! "  
  
"Ka…kaede….sou desu ne…?" Sakuragi seemed distant for a while.  
  
"Listen Sakuragi, love is never wrong. Min-kun taught me that. Think about it. Think how lucky you are… next time you may not have the chance to hold him again. Sometimes…fate has plans you know. Take him back while you still can."  
  
'Take him back while you still can…'  
  
'Love is never wrong…'  
  
'Follow your heart…'  
  
  
  
~*tbc*~  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
a/n:: ok…that was the third chapter. I did have some writer's block while I was at the part where Mitsui and Sakuragi were having a talk. So it took me two and a half days to finish this. You may notice that too many advices are given to our poor redhead and the events seem to fly away so quickly. It felt like they broke up for several years already, ne? well, that was all intentional. I have the plans for the rest of the upcoming chapters and what I wrote above was part of it. you'll soon know why. ^_^  
  
to mayumi: well, thanks for the reminder you gave me at that review. ^_^ but also let me remind you that in this story, characters will be portrayed differently (I told that in the past chappies), so as to 'synchronize' with the plot intended. Mitsui having some inferiority complex and revealing it to the redhead will not help. ^_^ but don't worry, I haven't forgotten that complex of his. Also, revealing that weakness to Kogure will greatly affect the part they will play in this story. How can the both of them advice Hana and Ru if they themselves have a big problem, ne? ^_^ anywayz…thanks for that. You gave me a new idea for a MitKo fic…or rather a side story to this one. ^_^  
  
to yuuki-chan: hey you!!! ^_^ this is the third part…hope you liked it!! don't worry, yuuki, Me-- don't like sad endings. ^_^  
  
ok, please review!! They are very, very much appreciated!! ^_^ other C&Cs are welcome, mail me at chesca14316@yahoo.com. Flames, however, will be ridiculed at. ^_^ ja!! 


	5. Chapter Four

Title: At the End of the Road  
  
Author: chescaOtaku  
  
Pairing: HanaRu/RuHana; a touch of MitKo/KoMit  
  
Genre: Shounen-ai  
  
Status: Ongoing; 5/9 (series)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimers:: All Slam Dunk characters mentioned below are properties of Takehiko Inoue, TOEI and his other colleagues. Only the storyline is mine. So…don't sue me. ^_^ I'm too young to go to jail. ::  
  
===============================================================  
  
  
  
At the End of the Road  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Rukawa Kaede was strolling across the vacant side streets, feigningly in unfathomable thoughts. His conversation with Kogure early this night was deeply etched in his mind. The words that the senior had told him were strikingly moving, almost mesmerizing, yet with a trace of anguish that made his grieving heart want to cry. The words struck him like lightning and made him deliberate more on their current situation. When he heard how Kogure relayed to him his relationship with Mitsui and how well the both seniors were dealing with it, a twinge of jealousy crept up his whole body. He suddenly longed for his Hana-kun's tender touch, fierce hugs and zealous kisses.  
  
'If you are meant for each other, love would always find a way back…'  
  
That phrase the vice captain told him hit him most. Yes, the Super Rookie believed they /are/ meant for each other, that there is no one else who can take the place of his beloved. Yes, he was sure. Extremely sure. Otherwise, fate wouldn't bring them together at the rooftop during the first day of classes, right? Maybe destiny was just doing or performing a challenge to the strength of their mind and the courage of their heart, just as the senior mentioned a while ago, to see if their minds and hearts could withstand an unexplainable pain. Maybe during their past lifetimes, they were also forced to be separated but love brought them back into each others' arms in certain unexpected circumstances.  
  
Perhaps, and hopefully, love, in this present lifetime, would do so. Just like, as the raven-haired boy believed, thousands of lifetimes before.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
He treaded the empty streets some more and then looked at his watch. /It was getting late/, he thought. He first decided to go home, but then he changed his mind. Entering a house full of torment, sorrow and not to mention a philandering "father" was the last thing in his boggled mind right now. /Maybe that man was seducing yet another country club bitch in his room. He wouldn't care if I were home or not. God knows if he even desperately wished for my death./ Rukawa bitterly thought.  
  
Rukawa Kaede was a bastard son of Kotehota Ruji. When his mother married his stepfather, she was already two months pregnant with him—from another man. So when his mother revealed it to his stepfather, the man was angered and demanded that the baby be aborted. Yet, his mother disagreed. She let the baby, Kaede, live and gave birth to him, an agonizing ordeal that caused her life. Due to this, his stepfather practically blamed him for the death of his wife and cursed him. Ruji didn't even allow the fox-eyed boy to have his last name, thus registering Rukawa as his surname, the maiden name of his mother. The man's hatred for his son was very evident. Never in his life did he took care of the boy, never did accompany him in school gatherings and social occasions. His stepfather even brought home several women on the house and did explicit scenes in front of him. Ruji nonetheless didn't give a damn about Rukawa Kaede, and didn't care if the boy would die or not.  
  
During his childhood days, boys and girls his age always teased him about his broken family, about his being a bastard. They insulted him of being /unloved/. Hence, he became a loner, aloof, and separated himself from the rest—for he feared of being insulted and rejected again. Rukawa then built a barrier outside and held his heart captive. He created a mask so that no one would notice the adversity he carried. Being rejected by a family member was agonizing, but being rejected and insulted by the society, would be more than of what he could endure.  
  
Rukawa was like a living dead in their house. The man once tried to get rid of the fox-eyed boy by beating him until his body bled and his minor injuries became severe. Ruji thought that his stepson would be afraid of him and that the boy would eventually ran away. But Rukawa didn't give in. He fought and showed him how he could live alone and reach the top without his help and guidance. Then one day, he saw an orange, round thing called basketball in a park and a sudden motivation, aspiration and heat boiled up inside him. Rukawa started practicing with the ball and soon found himself deeply attached to the sport.  
  
It became his passion.  
  
Moreover, he would become the best. And when that time comes, he would go home and slam his achievement right into his stepfather's face.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
He erased those harsh memories from his thoughts and decided to observe the surroundings around him. It truly was getting late; the sounds of the crickets nearby, the alluring silver moon and the seemingly endless sparkle of stars that scattered in the black sky proved it. The wind was getting colder and colder every minute and the faint voices of people and their shadows are fading until there was nothing left but consummate darkness.  
  
Rukawa always loved the darkness that engulfed the night. Most of the times, when he was just alone in their house, he would go outside and scrutinize the scenery around him. He marveled at how harmonized the plants and trees dance whenever a cold breeze nuzzled with them. He would watch intently the fascinating movements of crickets roaming around. For him, the environment was such a mysterious and enthralling piece of art. It was and is where he would always reflect on what happened during the day and the previous ones. It was and would always be the place where he could put his mask off and unravel his real self. It was the only thing that could make his feelings flow and rise.  
  
It was his only friend.  
  
Before a certain Sakuragi Hanamichi entered his life and turned it upside down.  
  
But now…now that they were through, the environment was once again the only friend he was left with. Just like the old times.  
  
/Hana-kun, wonder what you're doing now? I miss the times when I used to roam around like this with you…/ Rukawa silently wondered.  
  
"Oi, Rukawa!!! What are you doing here?!"  
  
The freshman's thoughts were suddenly disrupted when he heard a familiar voice called his name. He quickly then 'put back' his mask and turned around to face the owner of the voice.  
  
"Miyagi-sempai."  
  
"Where are you headed to?"  
  
Rukawa shrugged.  
  
The Shohoku point guard knotted his brows in confusion. /This guy's really a weirdo./ He thought. Miyagi was always intrigued with the cold guy beside him. Rukawa was full of life during and every basketball game, but outside the court, he was like a walking dead.  
  
"So…what are you doing in this kind of time?" Miyagi asked, with a hope of starting a little /talk/ with the Ice King.  
  
Rukawa again shrugged.  
  
Miyagi sweatdropped.  
  
"How bout you?"  
  
"Hm??" Miyagi looked at him, startled. /So, this guy can talk back after all./  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, that. I'm on my way to Aya-chan's house. You see, his /parents/ kind of invited me to dinner tonight!!!" Miyagi replied enthusiastically. Then he blushed and the face of Ayako was the only thing that filled his mind.  
  
/This guy's hopelessly in love. H…Hana-kun…./ Rukawa lowered his head, remembering the times when Sakuragi would blush about something and he would give a tiny smile in reply.  
  
"Rukawa? Doshitano?"  
  
"??"  
  
"You seem to be thinking…deep." Miyagi observed.  
  
"Ah. Nandemonai." Rukawa answered in his monosyllabic manner.  
  
"Sou ka."  
  
The two basketball players walked in silence for a while, both concentrated in their own thoughts. After a while, Miyagi saw a corner that introduced another street and told the raven-haired boy, "Hmmm…gotta turn left on that corner. So, see ya tomorrow at school, ne?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Ja mata ne!!" Miyagi waved.  
  
Suddenly, Rukawa called back. "Sempai."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Gambatte."  
  
Miyagi smiled.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Oi!! Gi'me 'nother can of that beer…"  
  
"Nani yo?! You had five fuckin' of those already?! You insane or what?!"  
  
"Yeah, take a break, Azuro!!"  
  
"Juz gi'me the fuckin' beer!!"  
  
"Yare, yare…" A middle-aged man handled a can of beer to his companion.  
  
"Cheers!!!"  
  
"Yeah!!!"  
  
They were all dressed in black and were having a 'time of their lives' together in the streets, drinking. They always liked to spare some quality time with each other in times like this, when there would be no one to reprimand them and shoo them away. It was also a perfect time to hunt for 'preys' that could very well satisfy their night. They were called the Snipers, one of the most feared notorious gangsters in Kanagawa. A group that challenged the Sakuragi Guntai not so long ago.  
  
While drinking, one of the members saw a tall, handsome figure headed in their way.  
  
"Hey, Azuro, don't you recognize that boy comin' up here?" The guy with the name of Yamato Kagaryio asked.  
  
"Yeah…he's fuckin' familiar, Azuro…"  
  
"Hmmm…that looks like Shohoku's Rukawa Kaede!!!"  
  
"Say, isn't he a 'beautiful prey'??" Another member added, and made a low, evil laugh.  
  
"Hmmm…gotta catch that pretty boy. He's one hell of a prey tonight."  
  
The Snipers' eyes gleamed wickedly.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Rukawa was once again on his own, and the mask he pulled on a while ago was again off and he continued to reflect and fathom about things. He was walking a little bit briskly, not oblivious to the growing darkness spreading every minute. He finally decided to go home and was about to turn right, when he heard yet another voice calling him. But this time, that voice was utterly different from a teenager's. The voice had a menacing tone and a slight shiver went through his body.  
  
It seemed like fate has other plans tonight.  
  
"Hey you!! I said 'Rukawa Kaede'…." Azuro said, somewhat pissed off. The other members laughed.  
  
Rukawa glanced to where the muffled and laughing voices were and continued his way to his house, pretending not to notice the gangsters he just encountered. /Hn. Another pack of lazy beasts tonight. Will they ever leave people in peace?/ He thought.  
  
The fox-eyed boy was about to go when strong, calloused hands grabbed his arm fiercely.  
  
"Don't you have damn ears, pretty boy?! We were calling you!!" One of the snipers shouted.  
  
"Get off me."  
  
"Hah!!! As if I will. Come, join us, Rukawa Kaede." Azuro said menacingly.  
  
"Iie." Rukawa replied.  
  
"You're refusing, huh? Come pretty boy, we'll give you the most memorable moment of you fucking life."  
  
"Get lost. And get off me." Rukawa repeated dangerously.  
  
"Boys, he wouldn't fuckin' listen. Go get this lousy fox!!"  
  
Yamato went where Rukawa was held ferociously by Azuro first. He slammed his fists straight to Rukawa's stomach, taking the air out of the raven- haired boy. Then he punched his jaws, as if breaking it at the mere impact. A trail of blood came out of Rukawa's mouth and he hissed in pain.  
  
"Want more of that, pretty boy?"  
  
Rukawa painfully shook his head. /Those bastards are gonna pay for this./  
  
"Good." Azuro released him for a while and he nearly dropped on the streets, due to the impact of the punches given to him. He clutched his stomach for a while a wiped of the trail of blood continuously coming out. While following the leader of the group, he regained a little strength and kicked Azuro's ass hard.  
  
"Ite! Nani?! You're madding me, boy. It seems like you want to have the taste of Snipers' punches, huh? Well, the fuck you have it!! Boys, pin him!!"  
  
"Hai!!"  
  
The next moments were a blur for him. Two scar-faced men, and six tattooed men gathered around him and Azuro again held both of his arms tightly and put his hands on his back and tied them with a rope. They had murderous looks on their faces. He struggled to be free and his wrists were beginning to bleed. One man punched him again on the stomach dizzying him once more. The others swayed their fists on every direction on his body and this caused him to wince more in almost unbearable pain. He then received a few more thugs and hits before he thought he finally had enough. He tried to meet them heads on by kicking them in every way, but one of the gangsters was able to catch his left leg and landed his elbows to the fox-eyed boy's caught leg. He tried to suppress a scream but didn't succeed.  
  
"Now, will you still try to mess with us?"  
  
He couldn't answer as another fist lounged on his right cheek. Bruises on his temples and cheeks were beginning to appear and his face started to bleed profusely. His body was cut everywhere and blood stained his shirt. Darkness was starting to envelop him, but he didn't miss out the sharp shimmering and silver dagger that was taken out by a tattooed man. Then, in a snap of a finger, the silver dagger was plunged directly into his bruised stomach and blood came out copiously. It ripped his flesh like hell and every inch of strength left in his body was sucked out. Rukawa didn't even have the energy to scream as it died gradually. Pain penetrated to every part of his being and his vision was filled with black dots and it became indistinct.  
  
Then there was nothing.  
  
  
  
~*tbc*~  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
a/n::: whew!!! I thought I was never going to finish this chapter. I was working with this for already three days for writer's block once again came in the way and I did other stuffs. Forgive me if the last part totally sucked. I really am not used to write action-packed stories…so that part might not be that good. Anyways, Kotehota Ruji, Azuro, Yamato Kagaryio, the Snipers and Takehara Koji (the character I mentioned in chap.1) were all created by me. If you want to use them (though I can't think of a reason why), just inform me. ^_^ and, please review!! They are much much appreciated. Flames, however…will be ridiculed at. For further comments, feel free to mail me at chesca14316@yahoo.com. Ok, that's it for now. Ja!!! ^_^ 


	6. Chapter Five

Title: At the End of the Road

Author: chescaOtaku

Pairings: HanaRu/RuHana; a touch of MitKo/KoMit

Genre: Shounen-ai

Status: Ongoing; 6/9 (series)

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimers:: All Slam Dunk characters mentioned below are properties of Takehiko Inoue, TOEI and his other colleagues. Only the storyline is mine. So…don't sue me. ^_^ I'm too young to go to jail. ::

~*At the End of the Road*~ 

Chapter 5

~*~

/Ah… those two. That redhead baka, especially. I hope they would get through this. Just like Min-kun and I./

Mitsui was on his way home after a long talk with Sakuragi. He actually had a heart-to-heart talk with the guy, and was able to know him more and went deeper, inside. He never realized how frail the redhead was, how delicate he could be. He realized that beneath the loud and pompous façade Sakuragi showed to everyone laid an unconditional love for the walking block of ice and a perceptible fear ready to explode at a snap of a finger. He never knew how different Sakuragi could be when his repugnant masquerade was off. /Now I know what **Rukawa** saw in that **monkey**. But what did Sakuragi saw in that walking block of ice?/ Mitsui thought. Then, his contemplations were interrupted when he smelled the stinky, metallic smell of blood. Human blood.  

Letting his senses lead him, he cautiously scanned the dark area, hoping to spot where the foul smell came from. /Seemed like another hell of a gang war happened in here and someone got injured./ 

But what he saw in front of him after a few minutes of searching was more shocking, more dreadful than he expected. On the dusty empty streets, he saw the unconscious figure of the Super Rookie Rukawa Kaede lying in a dark, pool of blood.

~*~

Miyagi Ryota was whistling blissfully as he strolled his way to his house. He had a wonderful dinner with Ayako's family. Her parents invited him to dinner and asked how he was, after they heard the news about him being confined in a hospital after a bloody fight with his other schoolmates. They also congratulated him on the team's win versus Ryonan and bid him good luck for the upcoming Inter High. It seemed like 'his' Aya-chan chatted so much about him. After that, all the tiredness he felt, all the aching muscles of his body disappeared and were replaced by sheer joy. He felt like he was happiest guy in the world right now. No… he felt like heaven. It looked like Ayako's parents had already accepted him. 

/The challenge now is how to get Aya-chan's heart…Ah…Aya-chan…/ Miyagi thought dreamily. 

He walked absentmindedly for a few minutes, accompanied by his seemingly endless whistling. Then, his whistling was abruptly stopped and all of a sudden, his feet were frozen and his eyes widen into its natural limits. 

"Holy shit…Ru-Ruka…wa…" 

~*~

"Oi, Miyagi!!! Glad you're here!! Let's get help, fast!! He lost a large amount of blood!!!" 

"Mi..mitsui!! What are you doing here?! It's late!!" Miyagi questioned. 

"There's always later to talk about that shit. Let's just get Rukawa to the hospital, fast. Its…fatal…" 

Before Mitsui could finish the sentence, Miyagi was gone, looking for a cab that would take them to Kitamura Hospital. He sat down, gently laid Rukawa in his lap and examined the raven-haired boy's condition. The latter was out cold, and his lips were turning blue and his clothes were ripped off. Several cut and bruises appeared on his face and blood soaked through his clothes. But what caught his attention most was the two stab marks inflicted on his bruised and bloodied stomach. The gashes were big and deep, causing more blood to ooze out. Mitsui pleaded quietly, "Rukawa…hang on…." 

~*~

/Love is never wrong…/

Sakuragi was lying on his bed, his chocolate brown eyes staring at the ceiling, patently holding thoughts in unreachable depths. He had been pondering about the words Mitsui spilled to him about true, enduring love. The way the senior talked about love was swathed by thick emotions, filled with profound meanings. The way his eyes sparkled whenever he talked about his Kogure was totally amusing and revealed how much he loved the vice-captain; despite the way Mitsui knew how society would react. Such actions made Sakuragi undeniably envious and a jolt of yearning went through his body. He realized his love for the kitsune was far greater, deeper than he expected before. He then remembered the times he was with Rukawa, the times when they would just stare at each other with endearment and later on kiss each other deeply. He remembered the times when Rukawa encouraged him in his unique way and the times they teased each other. Most of all, he remembered the times when they made love after dinner and waking with the sweet greetings of morning, curled up in each other's arms. 

/Gods, I miss you, Kaede./ 

Sakuragi gradually recalled what they both did on their first month anniversary. It was night like this, and everything then was completely perfect. 

~*flashback*~

The weather on this night was perfect, the splendor of the silver moon traced the beauty of the sea, radiating almost timeless precision. The wind was cold, and the soft rustling of leaves near by made a soothing sound. The endless waves of the sea that crashed with grace along the seashore completed the breathtaking scenery; making it more romantic than ever. 

Two, tall figures were lying on the mat, and seemed to be enjoying the environment around them. Their bodies are locked together in a tight embrace and they were illuminated by the pale moonlit. 

"Kaede…" Sakuragi breathed. 

"Hm?"

"Did I ever mention to you you're so… beautiful?" 

"Aa. Several times." Rukawa answered softly. 

"Well, I'm going to repeat it again. You're so beautiful…" 

"And you're perfect." 

After a short while, their tongues met and plunged into each other's mouth. They kissed with such intensity that their bodies seemed to melt at the ordeal. The fire inside them blazed with full passion and the warm feeling that surrounded them turned into seemingly powerful heat. The air supply in their bodies was running out, but neither of them seemed to mind. They were totally lost in their own world, creating an eternal haven, a paradise. After a few more moments, they broke apart, panting for breath. Both were lightheaded due to lack of air, but Rukawa managed to say something. 

"You are a great kisser, Hana. You improved much better." Rukawa teased, obviously amused and pleased as to what happened. 

"Are you implying that the tensai doesn't know how to kiss?Hmph!"

"Do'aho. I only told you're improving." 

"I'll let that pass for now. Ne, Kaede, it's been one month since…err, you know…"

"We became lovers?" The fox-eyed boy finished. 

"Yeah. Lovers…"

"Doshite, Hana-kun?" Rukawa implored curiously.

"It's just that…I can't believe it. I mean, time flows so quickly, ne? It's fast! I mean, it was just like a month ago, I was sweating with nervousness and fear because I was going to tell you I love you…and now, you're in my arms…"

"Hanamichi…"

"I love you Kaede…" Sakuragi said softly, yet full of love.

"So do I, Hana. So do I. Just promise me three things, though." Rukawa whispered. 

"Sure. What are those three things, then?" 

"That you're not going to leave me, ever. That you'll be at my side, no matter what. That you'll never let me feel anguish and loneliness anymore…" The raven-haired boy said, his tone barely above a whisper and closed his eyes. 

"Kaede, look at me." 

Rukawa opened his sapphire eyes and met golden brown gems engulfed with love and promises. 

"I promise that. I'll never leave you. We both know the feeling of being alone, the feeling of no one to hold on to. And I'll never going to let you feel that. you can count on me, Kaede. I'll be here. Always." 

"And I'll be here too, Hana. Forever." 

Then, they were once again locked into a deep kiss and entered a blissful reverie that the both of them only knew. 

~*end, flashback*~

The redhair's eyes were filled with tears, regret and guilt. /Kaede, I'm so sorry I broke my promise. I'm so sorry I let you feel the way you shouldn't feel. I do hope you would forgive me…/ Sakuragi decided that tomorrow, he would meet Rukawa and fix things with him. He realized his faults, and was determined to mend their relationship again. How he would tell his family about the relationship, how he—they both would face the society along their rejections and reactions were another matter, but that matter would just have to wait. He knew that they would find a way to get over it, and someday, he hoped, they would eventually accept them and treat them as normal, regular people that feel emotions, particularly love. No matter who's that love for. During that process, Sakuragi knew many hearts and minds would be boggled and shattered, but both of them could do it. He was determined to show them love was, is, and would never be wrong. 

Having those decisions and regained courage, he wiped his tears away, smiled a little and closed his tired eyes. 

/Kaede, I'm sorry. Would you give me another chance? This time, I won't blow it up. Promise./ 

Just as he was about to sleep, the phone near his dresser rang. 

/Who could that be? Ah, I guess it's Youhei. We'll, I have good news to him!!/  Sakuragi said silently and reached the phone. 

"Yo!" 

"Sa-sa..kuragi…ano…Mi-mitsui here…"

"Eh?? Micchy!! Why? Can't sleep?" /Why did he call in this time of the night?/

"Listen, Sakuragi. Miyagi and I are in Kitamura hospital right now and—"

"Nani?! Did something happen to Oyaji or—"

"I…ie. It's not Anzai-sensei. It's Rukawa…well…"

"Ka…kaede?!?!"

"We found Rukawa lying unconscious on the streets in his own blood. Somebody, or rather a group of bastards stabbed him twice in his stomach and his face and the rest of his body was…" 

Time seemed to stop for the redhead. He did not hear the rest of Mitsui's sentence for he dropped the phone almost unconsciously, due to utter shock. His eyes widened and his body began trembling. Tears again formed in the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill at any moment. Then, before he knew it, he was out of the door, running in full speed on the way to Kitamura Hospital. 

~***tbc***~

**a/n::. **Ahh!! Finally, I've finished this chapter!!! I haven't touched this chapter for four days…oh well. Hope you like this. Anywayz, as you may have noticed, bold and italics already appeared in this chapter. ^_^ I decided to include it as to emphasize more on words and thoughts. The past chapters will also be updated (hopefully, soon) and italics and bold will appear. So do will the future ones. Ok, please review!! They are muuuch appreciated. ^_^ further C&Cs are welcomed, mail me at chesca14316@yahoo.com. ^_^ ok, that's it for now!! Ja!! A big thanks to those who reviewed and to those who will review this ficcie!! ^_^ 


	7. Chapter Six

Title: At the End of the Road

Author: chescaOtaku

Pairings: HanaRu/RuHana; a touch of MitKo/KoMit

Genre: Shounen-ai

Status: Ongoing; 7/9(?) (series)

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimers:: All Slam Dunk characters mentioned below are properties of Takehiko Inoue, TOEI and his other colleagues. Only the storyline is mine. So…don't sue me. ^_^ I'm too young to go to jail. ::

~*~

At the End of the Road

Chapter 6 

~*~

"…and the rest of his boy was covered with blood, cuts and bruises…look, he lost…Sa..Sakuragi?! Oi!! Are you there?!? Sakuragi?!?!" 

~_toot toot toot…_~

"K'so!" Mitsui put the phone down and walked away from the pay phone booth and went towards the emergency room. _/After I gathered much courage to tell him what happened to his…lover…all he did was drop the phone while I was talking?! Damn that Sakuragi!! This is the time when Rukawa needs him most, yet…/_ Mitsui continued ranting foul words about the redhead as he continued to stroll to where the Shohoku point guard was sitting. They were waiting for the doctors to come out and report the condition of their teammate. 

The two Shohoku regulars rushed Rukawa to Kitamura Hospital after finding him lying on the ground in his own blood. They were too stunned and terrified to say the least while on the way to the hospital. Miyagi luckily got a cab just after a few minutes, considering the time of the night. All they could say—no, _shout _to the taxi driver was to drive faster, for it was an emergency. Their friend was in serious trouble. When they got the emergency room of Kitamura Hospital, they rushed Rukawa to the paramedics and immediately explained what happened. Although Miyagi and Mitsui weren't there to witness what _actually _occurred, they knew too well where the bruises and stabs came from. Who would do such cruel things in this late night? No innocent and sane person would come out from his house just to 'play' and 'fight' with somebody. A group of notorious people or a gang wandering in the streets would've ruthlessly only done it. 

"Hey, what happened? Who did you call back there?" Miyagi asked. 

"Sakuragi." 

"Sou…c-chotto…na…nani?! Why the redhead monkey?! I think he'd be the last person to be concerned about the Ice King here… I thought you called Akagi or Anzai-sensei…" Miyagi said with surprise that was very evident in his voice. 

Mitsui cursed himself and said silently, _/Shimatta!!!! I forgot he doesn't know about the relationship!! Hisashi no baka!! I wish Min-kun was here…/  _

"Err…ano…as far..as I know, he's the closest one to Rukawa's house." The former MVP stammered. _/Come on, Miyagi, juts bite it!/_

"So?"

"Well, he could inform…Rukawa's family!"

"Why didn't you call his family instead? Or Anzai-sensei? I thought Rukawa lived near his house…" 

"Sensei must be resting and it's late. I don't…want to disturb him…he needs rest, ya know. And one more thing, I don't know Rukawa's number. Erm….maybe Sakuragi could go there…and…inform Rukawa's…family."  _/K'so. I hope I convinced him somehow…/_ Mitsui hoped. 

"…Sou ka…" 

Minutes passed by and stillness fell to the both of them. They were sitting on the lounge outside and worry for the condition of their teammate filled their tired faces. Miyagi and Mitsui were not and never in good terms before with the Super Rookie, but after the horrifying scene a while ago at the vacant streets, unrestricted apprehension crowded their minds. 

"K'so! What's taking them so long?! Can't just one of them come out and tell us how's he?!" Miyagi suddenly spoke up. Both of them were getting impatient every second and Sakuragi's still not there. 

"Where's that baka Sakuragi?!" Mitsui snapped. 

"I…thought you called him just to tell Rukawa's family?!"

"Well…I also asked him to come. He does have the right you know. He's Rukawa's lo—erm…teammate, after all you know. " _/K'so. That was 'close'!!/_

"As if he would…but..well, maybe he would come. He couldn't hate Ice King that much, can he?" Miyagi asked.. 

"Yeah…" _/They're lovers, for Kami-sama's sake…/_

~*~

Sakuragi Hanamichi was running as fast as he could, bumping the few people who passed him was without saying sorry. He didn't bother to get a cab, since he knew cabs would not be available in this time of the night. His vision was all but hazy, due to the tears that formed in his eyes, yet he still hurried without second thoughts. He crossed the roads carelessly, turned in the right corners heedlessly. His feet were hurting like hell, but he tried his best to ignore it. He was racing with time, after all. 

'Take him back while you still can…' 

Some words that Mitsui gave him, he realized, were now beginning to have sense. When he heard the words 'was lying unconscious' and 'stabbed twice' from Mitsui, his mind went blank. It felt like the world crumbled over his body like glasses crushing everywhere. He knew then that it was not at all good. Not by a long shot. He deliberated that, if he couldn't get there sooner, the Kitsune, /his/ Kitsune…could be gone. Forever. Not that he had those healing powers or some magic that when he would arrive at the hospital, he could cure and make Rukawa better in an instant. It was because, he wanted to see, feel and touch _his _Kaede and reassure him that everything's going to be all right. He wanted to hold him and express his support and most of all, love for his lover. And probably, just probably, Rukawa would lighten up, pull through and his pain might be alleviated and he would hang on. 

At the mere thought, he ran faster and faster, until he saw the bright red marks, "Kitamura Hospital Emergency Room". Sakuragi stopped at his tracks, catching his breath. He was perspiring everywhere, his white t-shirt was wet all over and sweat and tears were all mixed up. After a few seconds, he regained composure and pushed the glassy door of the E.R. with full force and rushed to the nurses and doctors working. /Damn it, Kaede…/

"Where is he?! Where's Rukawa Kaede?!" Sakuragi demanded. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. 

"Na…nanda to?!" One of the paramedics asked. 

"Sakuragi!!!! Oi! Over here!!!" Mitsui shouted. 

"Mi…Micchy!!…And Ryochin too!! What are you doing here?! Where is he?!?!" 

"Have I no right to be here, after I found him and got a cab to bring Rukawa here?" Miyagi replied, somewhat confused. 

"Ano…a…gomen…Where's Kaede?!?! Is he all right?! What the shit happened?!" 

_/Kaede…?! What the hell's going on?! Sakuragi, apologizing…? And he came out…nah…k'so! This isn't the right time to think all about those stuffs…/ _Miyagi contemplated. 

"Woah…cool it down, Sakuragi. We'll explain everything to you here. The doctors are still examining Rukawa…and brought him somewhere else. Err…to the operating room perhaps. We too are worried…after we saw him in that state…" Mitsui tried to erase the dreadful memory from his mind and continued, "We are also waiting for the doctors to come out and tell us if he's okay or…erm..stuffs like that. So…for now, we too don't know what's state he's in…"

Sakuragi almost broke down because of grief when the elevator near the emergency room suddenly opened and three doctors came out. 

The redhead gathered some strength, recuperated self-control and walked briskly to the direction of one of the doctors and grabbed his shoulders firmly. Sakuragi's eyes were blazing with worry and fear. 

"Where's Rukawa Kaede?! How's he?!" Sakuragi hissed. 

"Sumimasen…but, I don't know who you're referring to, young man. I'm a pediatrician and I just finished my midnight rounds for my patients. Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to go." The doctor was surprised at the sudden action of the young man before him, but understood his concern for the guy the redhead mentioned. 

"K'so…ano…gomen ne." Sakuragi said dejectedly. 

"It's ok. Other doctors are on their way here. Maybe one of them knows about Ru…"

"Rukawa."

"Yeah, Rukawa's condition." 

"Hai." Sakuragi watched helplessly as the doctor went on his own way. _/Kaede, be okay…onegai. I can't lose you once more…onegai…/ _

Suddenly, Mitsui patted him on the back and whispered, "Daijobou, Sakuragi. He'll pull through. You were even the one who said he's a strong man, ne? Trust him." 

"Arigatou, Micchy." 

And after of what seemed perpetuity of predicament and pain, Sakuragi smiled. 

_/I trust, you Kaede. Please live. Don't break your promise…like I did./_

~*~

Everything was black. 

Every inch, every part of his battered, bruised and bloodied body was all but numbed… and neither could he see anything. He felt unnaturally light, like he was being carried somewhere else—wait…no, it was like….he was _/floating/_. Floating into oblivion, floating into absolute darkness. And there was no pain, no blood…nothing. Sweet nothing. 

He started to wiggle his toes, then tried to move his fingers. But he felt nothing. Sweet nothing. 

_/Am I dead? Where am I?/ _ 

What happened not so long ago was all but fuzzy as far as he could remember. The only thing that was clear in his mind was a glittering silver…something. And that…something had sharp, perfect curves. And that something brought him unbearable pain. And that was it. All he knew at the moment was, he was floating into the midst of nowhere and darkness enveloped him. 

He had always liked the darkness, for it was the only place—according to his definition of it—that he could be himself, that he could tear his mask off and cry all his heart, all his anguish out. It was one of his deepest consolations. But the darkness that surrounded him now…was completely different. Yes, he felt nothing concerning his physical aspect—he couldn't feel his arms, legs, he couldn't feel the movement of his hands—but the feeling _/inside/_ never wavered, never vanished. And this feeling told him this darkness was totally diverse, different from the darkness he came to embrace. It was uncanny, almost daunting. 

"….de…."

"…a…ede…."

_/What was that? That was a…voice…so…familiar…/_

"Kaede…."

Somebody was calling him. 

But who would call him in this kind of…place? No one could reach him, right? But as he listened more intently, the voice was getting clearer and clearer, like it was finding its way to him, pleading for him to respond. And the owner of the voice…he heard it before…actually, so many times before…so utterly familiar. It was a guy's voice apparently, but whom? He couldn't tell. His memory wouldn't work. But there was one way of finding out.

"Who are you?" His voice echoed throughout, vibrating everywhere. His voice was raspy, like he did not use it for a long period of time. 

"Kaede…I'm here…."

"Na…nani? Who are you? I'm…Kaede…" 

He tried to reach _/him/_, but failed. It seemed like they were in two separate worlds, desperately trying to get in touch with each other.  The voice was so soft, so comforting, so…loving. But how could anyone call him in such manner? No one loved him, right? No one cared for him, no one comforted him and no one ever called him that way before. But why did the voice sound so achingly memorable, familiar? It seemed like the guy—whoever he was—whispered it to his ears thousands of times. 

"Kaede…please…"

"Tell me who you are…I…I'm Kaede…."

"Can you hear me? I'm…sorry…I…"

"Who the hell are you?!" 

"Kaede…wake up…"

_/Wake up?/_

"I love you…wake up…"

_/I love you…?/ _

Suddenly, memories flooded his mind. Faces, voices…basketball…the sea…the night…moon…red…red hair…a guy with a red hair saying…'I love you'…

_/Sakuragi Hanamichi!!!/  _

"Ha..Hana-kun…" He then gasped. How could he say such things?! He had no right to say that name. After all Sakuragi dumped him, just broke up with him, right? They're not lovers anymore. But how did Sakuragi's voice came to where he was? And why did his voice sounded so loving? Could it be that there was still a chance, a thin rod of hope, a smooth way in the rough roads?

"I'm sorry…I love you…"

"Sa…sakura..gi.."

"Come back, Kaede, come back…" 

"Na..nani…"  

Rukawa Kaede was entirely confused; it felt like he was torn between reverie and reality. 

Sakuragi broke up with him…and now he was able to reach him and had told him, 'I love you'? What the hell?! _/I love you…/ _But no matter how hard he tried to forget, to trash away the old feelings that were coming back, he couldn't. In fact, he was starting to enjoy them, to cherish them once more, one by one. True, he had no idea what was going on, where he was, why he was here, what exactly happened or who brought him here…but there's one thing he was sure about. This was a dream, a reverie engulfing him. And he didn't want to wake up. 

**~*tbc*~**

**a/n::** iya!!!! It's been quite a while since I've updated this fic, ne? Well, I was out of town for several days and when I came back here in Manila, my mom and I did some bonding together. Anywayz…that's chapter 6 for you, guyz. Hope you liked it. I know this chapter does not contain much meaning…so do forgive me. I was planning something else for this chappie…but the one that you read above came outta my mind from nowhere…and the original plan was forgotten. ^^;; I couldn't insert the plan here…and I don't know why. =( maybe one of those writer's block came by and made me write that thing up there. ^^; but don't worry, the next few chapters will not be as scattered as this. I will try my best though to stick with the original plan. ^^; and btw, I still am not that certain…but this fic _/may/ _ be extended. Meaning, instead of nine parts, this could be 10 parts or so. I reviewed my old chaptering outline for his fic…and I thought of something…well, let's say new. And that thing can be added to this series. But, it's still not final. I'll see to it first that the theme is still consistent and other events will not become irrelevant and too clichéd when I added it. just wait for the next update. Anywayz, please do review. (**readers**: we know what you're gonna say next. **me**: tee hee) they are much, much appreciated. ^_^ for further comments, feel free to mail me at chesca14316@yahoo.com. Ok, that's it for now. Ja!! **::**


	8. Chapter Seven

Title: At the End of the Road

Author: chescaOtaku

Pairings: HanaRu/RuHana; a touch of MitKo/KoMit

Genre: Shounen-ai

Status: Ongoing; 8/? (series)

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimers:: All Slam Dunk characters mentioned below are properties of Takehiko Inoue, TOEI and his other colleagues. Only the storyline is mine. So…don't sue me. ^_^ I'm too young to go to jail. ::

~*~

At the End of the Road 

Chapter 7

~*~

_/Damn that kid… when he comes home…I'll beat the hell outa him…/_

Kotehota Ruji kept looking at the wall clock in his room. It was already past eleven in the evening and his stepson was not yet home. Not that it was a whole new, startling thing for him. In fact, Kaede, his stepson, was almost always out of the house every evening and would come back late midnight when everyone was asleep. But this night was different. He knew that whenever Kaede went out, he brought nothing with him. He always left his school and training bag at his room and would go out—but not this night. There was totally no sign of his stepson opening the front door or his room door. Nor there was any school and training bag left in his room. Kotehota was starting to pace back and forth and his eyes seemed glued with the wall clock. He never felt this way before—uneasy, restless and vexed.  Especially when it concerned his _stepson_. 

Kaede did not come from him and god-knows-where was his biological father residing. Kotehota had no business or whatsoever to do with that bastard son of his. It didn't matter where the young man was, or when did he come home, who was he with or who were his friends were, if there were any, considering that guy's aloofness. He hated Kaede so much that he wanted so bad to drive him out of his house—and out of his life—forever. Just the mere sight of the raven-haired boy brought so much anguish and memories to him. Kaede reminded him of his deceased wife so much…but most of all, his stepson reminded him of his wife being _not_ a virgin even _before_ they got married. One of the deepest wounds a woman could inflict on a man's heart would be knowing that the woman he loves or loved had lost to another man her virginity—a precious, delicate gift given by God to a woman who was supposed to only offer it and give it away to a man she truly loves, to a man she made vows with and to a man whose soul was entwined with hers for eternity. A _husband_. But his wife just failed to do that and was deeply wounded and enraged by it. And Rukawa Kaede was a perfect example—no, a perfect _proof _of it. He showed his abhorrence in various ways, but failed miserably. The young man wasn't about to give up. So he couldn't do anything but watch him grow, watch him mature more in his own roof…without his guidance and love. Not that he cared or wanted to show love to the one who caused him so much pain. But now… _Kaede_ was making _him_ worry. 

Completely _and_ undeniably worried. 

And he didn't know what to do. 

~*~

Sakuragi closed his eyes and kept whispering Rukawa's name with full pleading and love. He even kept saying 'I'm sorry…' until Mitsui and Miyagi were somehow able to calm him down. Several minutes passed and still, there was no report regarding the Super Rookie. The three regulars could do nothing but sit and wait desperately. 

"Damn, damn and double damn!! Give me one more minute like this and I'm going to beat the shit out of the doctors there!!!" Sakuragi raged. How could the doctors keep them waiting like this? Couldn't they send at least a nurse to tell them how's Rukawa?

"Cool it down Sakuragi, the doctors should be here any soon." Miyagi tried to soothe the redhead once more but it seemed that there was no way of doing it. He was also nonetheless worried, but the condition of the person _beside_ him made the point guard even _more_ worried. Never did he see the redhead hysterical and upset like this. He had always known Sakuragi as the easy-going type with a large amount of ego flying inside his head. He never imagined the freshman could be this serious, desperate and troubled. And they were talking about _Rukawa_ for Kami-sama's sake. Miyagi was beginning to wonder that there was more to the punches, senseless bickering and usual fights of the two rookies. He was starting to consider that the connection of the two was far deeper than those. 

"Like the hell the would be." 

"Matte… I can see several white coats headed our way…" Mitsui observed and he pointed the doctors coming their way. Sakuragi suddenly looked and stood up. 

"Is anyone of you a relative of Rukawa Kaede? We are the doctors who examined him and…" 

"Where is he? Is he all right? Could we see him now?" Sakuragi questioned instantly. He did not have any time for the stupid doctors' "interview". All he wanted to see was the Kitsune, _his _Kitsune and how he was doing. 

"Hold on, young man. Are you, by any chance, a relative of his?" One doctor with glasses asked him. 

"Iie…I'm a…f..fr..friend of his. A…close one." He paused for a while and continued, "He doesn't have a true…family…." His voice was very soft and his statement caused his seniors and the doctors to slightly gasp. 

"Na…nani…"

"H..how…" 

"Look, I don't have time for your interviews and stuffs…just let me see him!!!" 

"Okay. But before you see him, we would like to brief you regarding his state right now and—"

"Then spill 'em!!" 

"Sakuragi!!" Mitsui warned. 

"He completely safe now and his injuries weren't _that_ bad, wearing your faces, young men. The stabs in his stomach were kind of deep and that caused his body to lose a large amount of blood, but—"

"You call that minor injury?!?! He was stabbed for Kami-sama's sake!!! Where is he?! And you said he's fine when he lost lots of goddamn blood?!" Sakuragi shouted. _/This isn't helping at all!! Kaede…/ _

"Mr…"

"He's name's Sakuragi Hanamichi." Mitsui told the doctors.

"Sakuragi-san, let us finish first. I know how badly you wanted to see your friend but let us finish first, ok? Or else…look, if you keep on behaving like that, we'll send you out of this hospital."

 Silence suddenly fell upon the three. 

"Ok. He lost a large amount of blood, but not to the extent that he needed blood transfusion from a donor. Those wounds in his stomach are the only injuries that need healing for quite a time. All he needed would be a full rest. Broken body tissues needed healing too. The guys who punched him in the face and in the other parts of his body did it quite hard and large bruises and cuts appeared. But don't worry those will heal in time. And one more thing, his left leg was slightly fractured. For now, we are not certain what caused it. We'll still run some tests. All we know is that, the fracture was caused by an impact of a part of a body." 

"You call that _fine_?! K'so!! Where is he?!"

"Sakuragi! Your manners!!" Mitsui snapped. 

"Daijobou…the fracture isn't that bad…we're sure it will heal pretty quickly."

"Other than that…he's fine…? Uhh…I mean, he's not in some ICU or some sort of place?" Miyagi confirmed. 

"Hai." 

"So, can we see him now?" Sakuragi spoke up. 

"Hai. This way." The doctors showed them the way and the three Shohoku players breathed a sigh of relief at last. They were silent while on the way, each in his own thoughts and contemplations. 

They entered the elevator and waited until they reached the sixth floor. They walked briskly, passing by numbered white room doors and wide windows. Finally, they stopped in front of the door that was numbered, 614. The doctors turned the doorknob with caution and entered the room, revealing a battered figure lying on the bed with several tubes attached to his body. 

In the middle of the white bed was Rukawa Kaede, sleeping. Rather, it was Rukawa Kaede on a closer, _second_ glance. At a first glimpse, one wouldn't thought that a battered, bruised and unnaturally pale young man lying on a hospital bed was actually the handsome fox-eyed boy playing basketball full of life at Shohoku Senior High School. One couldn't recognize him at that current state. White sheets covered all his lower body and his upper body could only be seen visibly. The dextrose tube was attached to his left hand that was lying above the white blanket. Several layers of gauze bandage wrapped around his stomach and his forehead and temples were full of cuts. Purple bruises were very evident in his chest and face and blood soaked through the bandages. He was paler than usual, and his jet-black hair and bruises reflected it. His eyebrows knitted in pain and he was occasionally moaning and soreness was written all over his face. 

"Ka…kaede…" Sakuragi whispered. Tears stung his eyes but he didn't mind. The body that was laid before his very own eyes was nothing like the Kitsune he hugged and kissed before. The body in front of him was totally helpless, tattered and pain was very apparent on the slightest move he made. His heart contracted painfully at the sight and a sudden feeling urged him to carry his Kaede out of this damned hospital and take him home where he could take care of him non-stop. He felt like hugging his koi protectively and felt like trashing away all the misery and agony Rukawa felt. But he couldn't. All he could do was watch his lover fight the pain and watch helplessly as he breathed with labor.  Tears flowed freely in his cheeks and he slowly walked to where Rukawa was lying and his clenched his fists tightly until his knuckles were beginning to turn white. 

_/Ka..kaede…is…is that you…gods…/_

Sensing this, Mitsui went to Sakuragi's side and whispered, "Go to him, Sakuragi. Talk to him. He might hear you." 

"Aa." 

"Guess we should now go. Just press on the buzzer above the bed if you need any help. A nurse will come." One of the doctors said. 

"Arigatou." Miyagi and Mitsui bowed. The doctors then walked away and closed the door.

"Ka…kae..de…" Sakuaragi, on the other hand, went to Rukawa's bed and pulled a chair and sat beside him. He held his lover's right hand gently and bowed down to kiss it. His tears stained the sheets but didn't mind at all and he whispered soothing words to his beloved. _/Be okay…I'm here, Kaede…and I'm terribly sorry…/_

Miyagi was nevertheless shocked at the sudden gesture Sakuragi made. _/Why did Sakuragi kiss Rukawa's hand?! Don't tell me…/_  His eyes widened at what he concluded but quickly erased it on his mind. 

Mitsui was able to see the stunned expression on his point guard's face at the corner of his eyes and decided to explain him…things. "So, um…I guess we should keep going and leave you two alone now, ne, Miyagi?" 

"…Ehh? Ah…erm…h..hai." 

"So…I guess we'll visit Rukawa again tomorrow after school, Sakuragi. We'll be the ones to inform Sensei and Akagi." 

Sakuragi turned to them and said, "Wakatta desu ne. Doumo, Micchy, Ryochin. Kiotsukette. Oyasumi." His eyes were soft, and spoke of gratitude.

"Hai. Oyasumi nasai." 

"Ja mata ne!!" 

"Ja."

~*~

Two figures were walking silently through the night. Everything was black and the moon, bright stars and light posts were the only things that illuminated the ground below. The sound of crickets, rustling of leaves and several steps were the things that kept the empty streets and roads alive. 

"Mitsui." 

"Hm?"

"Did you notice the way Sakuragi reacted earlier? I mean…ya know…and he even _kissed_ Rukawa's hands…"

"Of course. And I saw that…kiss." 

"Why do you appear so calm? I know I shouldn't be thinking about these stuffs in this kind of situation…but aren't you bothered a bit? Don't you think it's quite…errm..strange for a guy to kiss another _guy's_ hand?" Miyagi questioned. 

"Not _quite_ strange, Miyagi. _Very_ strange. You think it's not at all normal right?" 

"Yeah." 

"But you know what? There's really no such thing as _normal_. People do such things because their heart told them to do so. Something inside drives them to do such things. Guy kissing a hand's guy is one example. It's not always a matter of what you see everyday and what you do not. Sometimes, you have to go deeper and see what the naked eyes cannot." Mitsui said softly. Revealing things to Miyagi would not be that easy, but he knew that someday, the point guard would eventually understand it. 

Miyagi was speechless for a while. The words the senior told him were stuck in his mind. How did Mitsui come up with those…words? It seemed like he knew something…much deeper… Regaining some of his senses, he faced the scar-faced guy and asked, "Why and how did you know about all these…stuffs?" 

"You'll soon know, Miyagi. Soon." 

~*~

The redhead traced Rukawa's face and down to his chest with his finger and sighed softly. After Mitsui and Miyagi left, he was able to reflect more on the happenings a while ago. Bursting his worries and desperation out not so long ago like an infuriated animal surely made a scene but it made him feel lighter, better. It felt like something so…heavy and painful was taken out of his shoulders and that made him think more and composed. For a while he didn't even remember that Miyagi, who was a straight guy was actually there, watching him with entire confusion and thinking evident in his eyes. During those moments, he didn't give any damn about that, but now, he was starting to contemplate on what he did. 

_/Did he get any idea from that…erm…outburst of the tensai…and…the…the_ kiss!!!! _Damn…I forgot Ryochin's here!! He saw the kiss!! Shimatta!!/ _

A tinge of fear jolted through his body but quickly pushed it away. He reminded himself that, he would try his best in enduring other people's stunned reactions about such loving gestures to the same guy. It was all part of the process of facing the normal and straight world of the society. And showing such movement in front of someone who had totally no idea what was going on beneath was just a start. If he wanted to make up with the Kitsune, he would have to withstand the pressure of it. Someday, he told himself, they—both him and Rukawa—would do it and would succeed. 

Sakuragi looked again to Rukawa's face. He studied the bruises and cuts to his lover's body once more and little by little, anger and vengeance boiled up inside him. 

_/Whomever did this would pay. And the pain he or they would receive would be doubled. Yarou. I guess Youhei and the others are going to be busy again…/ _ 

But who would actually do such things in the middle of the night? He knew that gangsters would not loiter around the streets late at night, instead they would gather at some secluded, isolated place and talk about tomorrow and whom they would meet. His gang did it sometimes. So the question now was, who or whose group did it? For a while, Sakuragi was in deep thoughts but no group name came in his mind. _/Maybe I should ask Youhei tomorrow. He might remember some./ _ 

He gazed again at his lover's form before placing his head on the bed and closing his tired eyes. 

Vengeance would come—but not after he was sure his Kitsune was all right. 

~***tbc***~

**a/n:: **whew!!!! Soothes back* *yawns* ok…at long long last…this chapter's finished!! I can't believe I spent the entire afternoon and one-fourth of the evening writing this chappie…that was sssssssssooooo tiring in Filipino…"Nakakapiga ng utak!!!" hay naku…anywayz…there it is…hope you liked it…I haven't used by pc _properly _for the past days…my windows was corrupted and my fan (in the CPU) was not functioning and I had to call the computer technician to fix those craps. Anywayz…this story will be extended…two or three more chapters to go I guess…niweiz, _please review_ and forgive me if Micchy was a bit OOC in the part where Ryochin asked him about Sakuragi's actions. 

Kung meron pa kayong iba pang mga kumento, sulatan (aww…that sucks…lolz) lamang ako at ipadala ito sa chesca14316@yahoo.com. ^_^ 

One more thing…is it true that there will be a Slam Dunk Two? A sequel or something like that? Actually, I heard some rumors about it…and…just wanna ask you…and confirm, since most of the readers, writers and reviwers here are die hard SD fans (including me) …so there….okay…that's it for now…*yawns* gotta catch some shut eye…please review!! ^_^ tnx!! 

Magandang araw/tanghali/gabi sa inyo. ^^;; **::**


	9. Chapter Eight

_Title_: At the End of the Road

_Author_: chescaOtaku

_Pairings_: HanaRu/RuHana; MitKo/KoMit 

_Genre_: Shounen-ai

_Status_: Ongoing; 9/? (series)

_Rating_: PG-13 

**Disclaimers**:: All Slam Dunk characters mentioned below are properties of Takehiko Inoue, TOEI and his other colleagues. Only the storyline is mine. So…don't sue me. ^_^ I'm too young to go to jail. ::

~*~

_ At the End of the Road_

Chapter 8

~*~

It was another bright day and students were roaming around the school grounds and chatting about various stuffs and topics about the previous days. Several teenagers were gathered and huddled at one corner, obviously engaged in some personal conversations and sharing yet another _absurd_ gossip. Young men were waving to their friends and some were laughing and joking around. Baritone and feminine voices filled the air and cars and buses packed the once vacant streets. It was another typical day for the students at Shohoku Senior High School. Well, for most of the students, that is. For it _would be_ the other way around for the members of the Shohoku Basketball team. 

"Ne, Ayako-san! Over here!!" 

The club manageress just entered the school gates when she heard her name being called by someone. Her eyes traveled everywhere to find out who the person was, until her eyes found two hands waving at her. "Kogure-sempai?" She went where the senior was standing and asked him why had he called her. But as she looked at Kogure's face, she noticed that there were dark holes under his eyes and his brown eyes that were usually full of life seemed somehow…dead. _/Did he sleep last night?/_ The manageress wondered. 

"Ano…ohayo gozaimasu, Ayako-san. Ano…have you seen His—Mitsui or heard from him last night?" The vice-captain asked. When he got home the night before, he tried to call his lover to tell him about what happened between the two rookies—Rukawa and Sakuragi—but unfortunately, Mitsui's mother told him her son was not yet home. Kogure decided that he should just call back later, but when he did, there was still no Mitsui Hisashi present in the Mitsui household. The vice-captain was beginning to worry about the whereabouts of his lover and the concerned tone of Mitsui's mother made it worse. Kogure hadn't slept well since then and trepidation for his Sashi-kun never left his mind. The former MVP did not even met him at their meeting place before they went to school. Kogure said to himself that he was worrying too much, and Mitsui made a promise to him that he wouldn't do _anything_ that might bring worry and fear to the brown-eyed guy, but that promise seemed very distant at the moment. Considering his lover's former reputation as a gangster and a troublemaker… He quickly erased those negative thoughts from his mind and tried to calm himself down. _/Kiminobu no baka!!! I should trust Sashi more, especially in this kind of situation…/_ Kogure reprimanded himself. 

"Gomen nasai…demo, I have not seen him nor heard from him. Doshite, sempai?" 

Kogure sighed dejectedly. "Sou ka…a-ano..na..nandemonai…we just uhm…talked about something and he was supposed to call me…but didn't. Thanks anyway, Ayako. See you later at practice." 

"Sou desu ne. Ja!" Ayako waved and went to her own way. 

He walked and stopped near the gates for the hope of catching his lover. He stood there for several minutes, but still, there was no Mitsui Hisashi in sight. Kogure sighed again dementedly and just decided to go to his classroom when he heard an utterly familiar voice calling his name out. 

"Kogure!! Chotto matte!!" 

He turned around and his eyes widened at what he saw. "Na…nani…? Mi..mitsui!!" 

"Min-kun…ano…sumimasen…'kasaan told me you called twice last night. Look, I can explain…"

"Hush, Hisashi. Let's go to the library for a while. Classes would start twenty minutes from now…so we still have some time." Kogure said softly. They walked together and headed to the library in atypical silence. Mitsui practiced in his head his little 'speech' to his Min-kun and Kogure observed his lover at the corner of his eyes. He saw that Mitsui didn't sleep either and his school uniform was rutted when it was usually neat and clean. His hair was a big mess when it was always gelled and combed back. But those things, the vice-captain told himself, were not that important. What was essential was that, his lover _is _here, beside him, sound and safe. Finally, they reached the library and spotted vacant seats and positioned themselves there. 

"So…" Kogure started. 

"Look, last night, after practice, I was supposed to go straight home, but I saw the redhead monkey on my way and walked with him. You see…we erm…had a little _talk, _too. You know…kind of the way you talked with—" Mitsui suddenly stopped. He remembered the battered and bruised face of Rukawa and the way Sakuragi reacted. /_K'so. How am I gonna tell him 'bout what happened to Rukawa?_/

"You mean…the kind of way I talked to Rukawa?"

"Uhh…yeah." _/K'so. How am I gonna tell him? Should I tell him now, or later, when Miyagi and I will reveal to the whole team  what occurred last night?/_

"Sou ka…Hisashi, I now understand. Never thought you could talk 'properly' to him." Kogure teased. 

"Min-kun…I have something to tell you. It would surely affect the team's performance, especially now that the Inter High is coming…look…after I talked with the baka redhead…" Mitsui started. He hoped to spill it out to his lover in the best way possible, but he knew it wasn't going to be _that _easy. "I know what you're going to say, Hisashi…" Mitsui looked up at his lover, questioning. 

"They broke up, right? But you know what, I'm glad we both heard their point of views. Can you believe Rukawa actually talked last night? Sashi-kun, maybe we could fix things and bring them back together again…" Kogure suggested and his eyes glinted a little.

"Demo Min-kun, it's not that easy…okay, that was _part _of the reason I wasn't home early last night. Besides talking with Sakuragi…" 

"S-sashi-kun? Are you hiding something?"

"Kiminobu... last night, while on my way home, I met Miyagi on the streets and we saw Rukawa. Lying in a pool of blood. _His _own blood." 

~*~

Since the second subject for the day started, Miyagi's head was rested in his desk and was obviously dozing off into some world of his own. After what happened last night, he couldn't shut his eye off and the words Mitsui spilled to him and the way Sakuragi looked at Rukawa and the 'surprising' gesture filled his entire mind. He stared at the ceiling in his room and for once, the image of Ayako's laughing and smiling face didn't come in. 

~*snores*~ ~*snores*~ ~*drool*~

"Ahem!!! Going back, the cell's energy source is a molecule called _adenosine triphosphate_ or commonly known as ATP. Much of the ATP is synthesized in the mitochondria, although it is also made in the other parts of the cell. Adenosine is composed of a molecule of _adenine_ bonded to _ribose,_ a 5-carboon sugar…" As the Biology teacher continued to lecture, Miyagi continued to snore and drool as well. Ayako noticed this and was quite worried on what she saw. Miyagi slept often during the afternoon or after recess and would only sleep early in the morning whenever 

there was a tiring basketball match the day before. 

_/Did something happen last night? Ryota…/_

~*~

_/Oh. My. God. Rukawa, stabbed? Twice?? By gangsters? In the middle of the night… what the heck?! I hope he's doing okay… yesterday, he was just fine, shooting baskets, passing balls, talking to me…walking…and now? He's on the hospital, lying on a hospital bed with a bruised and battered body?? How can this be…/ _

When Mitsui relayed to Kogure what happened the night before, his mind almost went blank. He couldn't believe that such cruel thing happened to the Super Rookie. His mind wandered off and didn't hear the teacher calling his name. 

"Pssst, Kogure… Kogure!!" Akagi whispered from the back. 

"….Eh…? Na…nani yo, Akagi?" 

"Sensei's calling you!"

Kogure faced front and said, "A-ano, gomen ne sensei…" 

_/What the hell's going on? Kogure Kiminobu, not paying attention?! This must be a joke!/ _ The captain wondered. 

~*~

The day passed quickly and it was once again time for basketball training. Basketball members started doing their warm-ups and some were changing attires. Everyone was there, including the Sakuragi Gundan1, Anzai-sensei and Akagi Haruko. But to everybody's surprise—except for Mitsui, Miyagi and Kogure—two most gritty persons were missing: Rukawa Kaede and Sakuragi Hanamichi. 

"Youhei, have you seen Hanamichi around? I mean, he's not the type of guy who would miss practice and…time with us. We haven't seen him all day long. I wonder what happened…" Takamiya observed. 

"If this concerns about what happened yesterday…" Noma added. 

"Chotto matte…I haven't seen Rukawa too!!! Ice King, absent in practice?! Cows must be flying!!" 

Youhei thought for a while. "You know what, guys, something's strange. Earlier this morning, Sakuragi's 'kasaan called me if I saw his son or if his son's at my house. I told her 'no'. She told me that when she went to Hana's room, the phone was left hanging in the air and there was no Hana. Her mother feared that Hanamichi was in trouble or something like that. And she added that Hanamichi didn't come home last night. The panic in her voice was obvious you know…" Youhei narrated. _/Hana, where are you? Is this related to what happened yesterday? Don't make us worry like this!! And Rukawa too!! Doshitano?!/_

"I hope everything's fine. Rukawa-kun and Sakuragi-kun's should be here any momen from now…they would not miss practice, ne?" Haruko wondered out loud.

"Minna!! Gather here!!" Akagi ordered. Everyone ran to where the captain was standing and formed a semi-circle. 

"Akagi…Mitsui, Miyagi and I are going to announce something very important…and devastating." Kogure said, almost timidly. "And I think…Sakuragi's friends ought to know this too." The rest of the Gundan came to where the team was gathered with no question. They were earnest to know what was occurring. 

"Mitsui and Miyagi…I guess, you two should be the ones to tell them what happened last night." The vice-captain lowered his head and several voices were suddenly heard. 

"Last night?"

"Maybe that's why Ryota was dozing off almost the whole day…"

"A…Aya-chan…" 

"What the hell..?!"

"Urusai!!!" Everyone was silent. 

Mitsui coughed and started, "While I was walking on my way home…I smelled blood. I was curious and I searched where that smell of blood came from." He paused and continued, "After I walked for several minutes, I saw Miyagi at the corner and also saw the source of the stinky blood..and…" Mitsui closed his eyes for a while. Kogure patted his back as a sign of support and encouragement. He looked up and smiled a little. "I—we saw a very familiar figure lying on the road….lying in his own pool of blood." 

Everyone gasped and his and her eyes widened. 

"Don't tell me…" Ayako whispered. 

"We saw Rukawa Kaede lying in his own pool of blood and rushed him to the hospital." Miyagi finished. His voice was hoarse and was barely above a whisper. Both guards held their eyes downcast and their shoulders were slumped. 

For a minute, no one dared to speak. Everything was an utter shock the team; some of the members' mouths opened, but no words came out. 

"Haruko!!" Akagi suddenly screamed and everyone was zapped back to reality. They turned their heads to where the captain's sister was lying.

"She..she fainted. Considering Rukawa's her…" Ayako spoke softly.

"I'm going to take her to the clinic first. I guess she couldn't handle it… Kogure, take charge. " With that, Akagi carried his sister towards the school clinic and stillness once again penetrated the air. 

After a dew moments, Youhei regained some senses and asked, "Wha…what about Sakuragi?"

"I…I called him to supposedly inform Rukawa's family…but he said…the Rookie's family…is…" _/K'so! How am I suppose to tell them that the boy has no family at all?/_

"Rukawa's family is away. There was no one who could…stay with him…so…Sakuragi came instead…" Miyagi finished. 

"Sou…na…nani?! W..why Sakuragi?" Ayako asked. 

"'Coz Sakuragi's—" Takamiya started. 

"Uhh…Sakuragi lived near Rukawa…so…" _/That was close!! Never thought this Gundan had big mouths…/ _Mitsui silently said.  

"You..you mean to say that Hanamichi was there to watch over Rukawa's condition, ne?" Youhei confirmed. 

"Hai." 

"Sakuragi Hanamichi…" Ayako said out loud. 

"Doshite, Aya-chan?"

"I know this isn't the right time to think of this…but, isn't it weird? I mean, they hated each other's guts, and now.."

"Sakuragi couldn't hate Rukawa that much, Ayako-san. He still cared and care_s_ for Rukawa deep inside even though he never showed it to us…" Kogure explained. _/Not to mention they're former lovers…/_

"Why don't we cancel this practice today and pay Rukawa-kun a visit. He needs our support. And we might as well know how is Sakuragi-kun there. I'm pretty sure he's tired. He could use some company from us." Anzai-sensei finally suggested. 

"Anzai-sensei…"

"Tha…that's great. Yasuda, go to the clinic and inform Akagi about this."

"Hai, Kogure-sempai." 

"Everyone is going, ne?" Mitsui asked.

"Hai!!" 

"It's settled then. Oho ho ho ho ho ho ho…" 

~*~

Sakuragi was tired. No, tired was an understatement by the look in his face and figure. He was totally drained. After Miyagi, Mitsui and the doctors left last night, he watched very carefully his lover's breathing and whispered words of comfort and love to his ear. He knew it was totally ridiculous to watch every motion of Rukawa's lungs, but he had to be certain and make sure. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his Kitsune once more. One was enough. Then, when he was about to sleep, nurses came by to check Rukawa's temperature and blood pressure. After a few hours, another nurse entered and injected medicine on the dextrose tube. Then it became a routine. Once Sakuragi closed his eyes, the door opened and nurses rushed in and the occasional moaning from his lover was clearly enough to keep him awake. But never did Rukawa's eyes opened. It remained closed all the time and those made Sakuragi worry more and slumber then felt very far away. 

Earlier this morning, he couldn't take it anymore and called the doctors through the phone on the bedside. When some paramedics came in, he demanded why his lover wasn't waking up and insisted for an explanation. The doctors told him that Rukawa had a slight concussion in his head, due to a fall and was expected to wake up some time this afternoon. "First, two damn stabs, then loss of blood, then a fucking fracture, and now?! Concussion?! What the hell's wrong with him?!? Tell me all of it now!! Gangsters beat me before but never this bad! What is _exactly _wrong with him?!" He shouted. The doctors calmed him down for a while a explained it to him. There were tears in his eyes and all he wanted at the moment was to speak to his Kitsune and hold him endlessly. Since that incident this morning, nurses who entered the room walked and checked Rukawa with caution and gentleness, never wanting another outburst from a desperate redhead. 

Sakuragi looked at his watch and sighed. _/It's now time for practice. Wonder what Youhei and the others are doing. Is the team looking for us? Hope Micchy and Ryochin somehow cleared damned things to Gori and the others…/ _Then, out of the blue, he remembered something he forgot to do this morning. 

_/Shimatta!!! I forgot to call 'kasaan!!! I'd be damned now!!! She's surely dead worried 'bout the tensai!! K'so! Gotta call her…/_ Sakuragi then reached the phone and dialed the number in their house. 

~*Ring*~ ~*Ring*~ ~*Ring*~

"M…moshi moshi?" The trembling voice answered. 

"Ka-kasaan? Ano…it's me, Hana—"

"Oh!!! My, Hanamichi!! Where have you been?!?! Don't you know how worried I was?? I called Youhei and some of your friends but they did not know where you were!!"

"Ano…gomen ne…you see…I was with a close…erm…friend and he really needed my help so—"

"What's his number!! You should give it to me so that next time—"

"'Kasaan…he's in the hospital right now. He's…sick. His family's not…available so…I have no choice but to look after him.."

"Hospital?! What if you get infected by those..viruses?! What hospital is that? Tell me so I can come and see you."

"Iie…no need, 'kasaan. I'm perfectly fine. Remember that your son's a tensai? Nyahaha…really, 'kasaan. I'm fine. I'll be back by midnight. Promise. And I'll call you."

"Demo. Hana…"

"Daijobou. Ne, I have to go now…gomen ne."

"*sigh* Wakatta ne, Hanamichi. Just call, okay? I'll wait for you. And hope you're friend's going to be fine. Dai suki."

"Aa. Dai suki, 'kasaan. Ja mata."

"Ja.." 

After that, he put the phone down and sighed once more. He looked at his lover and smiled sadly. _/I miss you so much, Kaede. hope you wake up soon. Don't make the tensai wait more./ _ He then went near the bed and kissed Rukawa's forehead softly and gently. Sakuragi then decided to go to the bathroom and looked at himself. _/I look like shit. Not to mention the tensai smells like shit…I really should go home….but who would look after Kits—/ _ His thoughts were interrupted when he heard several knocks on the door. _/Damn those doctors./_ He went out of the bathroom and headed towards the door. But as he opened it, he was shocked at what he saw. The whole Shohoku Team standing in front of him, with eyes held downcast. 

"G-gori? Micchy? Ryochin? Oyaji? Ayako-san? Yasu? Me-megane-kun? Y..Youhei?" "Hn, Baka! Are you just going to let us stand here or what?" Akagi questioned. 

"Gori!!! The tensai's not that evil!! Of course, come in!!!" 

"Hn, I'll let that go for now." The captain muttered. Sakuragi signaled for them to come in and the whole team walked to where the small forward member was sleeping. They gasped at what they saw and pity, sympathy and apprehension flashed through their eyes. The redhead looked each one of them intently and a sudden rush of _love _for his team and gratitude filled his heart. He knew they would be there and share feelings with each other when dark times conquer them. And he was thankful for that. He knew he had friends whom he could count on and friends who knew how and what to feel during moments like this. _/If you could see their faces, Kaede, you'll believe me when I told you are _not _and never alone. See them? They worry about you…/_

The bespectacled boy glanced back at him and asked, "How is he? Has he woken up yet?" Sakuragi shook his head and replied, "Not yet. But the damn doctors told me he should wake up anytime soon. I guess his head was pretty affected…" Kogure patted his pack gently and said, "Daijobou, Sakuragi-kun. He would be okay. I know about…everything that happened, and I'm sorry. But I know…both of you would survive this, ne?" 

"Me…megane-kun…" _/Now I know why Micchy loves Megane-kun so much…/_

The people in the room were silent for a few minutes, each of them scrutinizing their teammate's condition. Then, after a few moments, the manageress' eyes widened and said excitedly, "Minna!! Look!! His hands are moving!" Everybody focused his eyes on Rukawa's hands and watched in anticipation what would his next movements be. The Rookie's fingers wiggled slightly and his head began to move. His brows knitted a little and his eyelids fluttered and opened, revealing a pair of blue sapphire full of daze and pain. Then the pair of blue gems moved in one corner and blinked. Once. Twice. Then it spotted a very familiar color not very far and stared at it somehow full of longing and grief. Red. Sakuragi Hanamichi's hair. Then another spots of red. Blood, dark red. The Shohoku Team jacket. _/Wha…what's going on? Why are they all here? And why are Hana—Sa..Sakuragi's eyes like that?/ _ He then tried moving the rest of his body but it just wouldn't obey. One single movement caused a tremendous amount of pain that spread to his body. Then, out of nowhere, his mouth opened and with a croaky voice, he blurted out a certain word he shouldn't have said and a word he _has _no right to say. Ever. 

"Hana-kun…?" 

**~*tbc*~**

**a/n:: **yay!!! Finally!!! I missed reading fics on this site!! Hehe…FFN has gone a lot of trouble this past few months, I must say. I'm just glad it only took them a week or so to fix that problem, unlike last year. Anywayz, there you have it, chapter 8. I seem to be neglecting MitKo for a while and to provide scenes for them this chapter is I think, a nice idea. But don't worry, they will have their own story after this. Just wait for that. Btw, I _might _not touch this fic for a while, even it this is nearing to its end because school has already started. Not to mention an upcoming quiz on math this coming Monday. (school life really sucks…) 

_to princess_ (icee-chan): hey!!! Thanks fore reviewing my ficcie!! I hope na kahit hindi na tayo classmates, the friendship will still be stable and our barkada will stay as it is. Eto na po ung matagal niyo nang inaantay na chapter. Hehe…hope you liked it…now I know you're a MitKo fan. And don't worry; things will lighten up somehow in Miyagi's pov. Tee hee!!! Gud lak sa junior year!! Kaya natin to!!! ^_^

_to hehe…pilipino_ (anonymouos reviewer): as you can see, I'm a female (chescaOtaku) and yes, you can call me _mare_. And as you asked, I'm from Manila, Phils. Hoped you too liked this chappie. Mind if you give at least your e-mail addy? ^_^ 

ok, that's it for now. Ja mata ne!! And please review!! They are very very much appreciated. For further comments, feel free to mail me at chesca14316@yahoo.com or at kitsune21@rukawa.zzn.com (tee hee…^_^) 


	10. Chapter Nine

Title: At the End of the Road

Author: chescaOtaku

Pairings: HanaRu/RuHana; MitKo/KoMit 

Genre: Shounen-ai

Status: Ongoing; 10/? (series)

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimers:: All Slam Dunk characters mentioned below are properties of Takehiko Inoue, TOEI and his other colleagues. Only the storyline is mine. So…don't sue me. ^_^ I'm too young to go to jail. ::

~*~

_ At the End of the Road_

Chapter 9

~*~

'Hana-kun…' 

_'Hana-kun…'_

"Youhei…Noma…Takamiya…Yuji…"

"Nani yo, Hanamichi?" Youhei asked.

"About what happened earlier…." Sakuragi started softly. 

"You mean…when Rukawa called you by your…first name?" Youhei inquired. 

"Yeah…"

Earlier, Rukawa finally woke up and the first thing he did was, he muttered the word, 'Hana-kun…', much to Sakuragi's astonishment. He never expected that the Kitsune would say such words, after all that he did to him. Rukawa's eyes were full of longing, hurt and love mixed-up all together and Sakuragi did nothing but stare and gape at his former lover. Thank God the team did not clearly hear it, due to the incoherent way his raspy voice said it, but Sakuragi never missed the familiar feeling building up inside him. He felt the love, care and affection rushing towards his whole body and his heart started to beat rapidly against his chest. They stared at each other for what seemed like and eternity, only to be interrupted by the flooding questions implied by their teammates. When they heard those familiar voice, they abruptly looked away from each other, but the redness built on their cheeks never fade away. 

Sakuragi remained silent all throughout the time their teammates were there. He only replied to some statements when necessary. All he did was watching Rukawa's expressions as he answered monosyllabically his teammates. The redhead even thought he saw a tiny smile that crept Rukawa's face when Kogure told him something in a tender manner. Then, his mind went back to the scene where Rukawa said his name. What caused him to say that? Did he say it accidentally? 

Those questions boggled his mind and he finally decided that talking such matters with his friend could help.

"You know what, Hanamichi? I think you should confess to him once more. You know…like the first time you confessed your love to him. Only this time…it would be much more challenging. Remember that it was _you _who broke up with _him…_" Youhei suggested. He knew Hanamichi too well, to hide his feelings. _/Those two just needs a little more push. Just like the first time…/_

"Youhei, are you out of your mind?! It's not that easy…besides…I don't know how he feels for me _now…_I mean…what if—"

"He still loves you. And always will." Noma finished. 

"No…noma…demo…" Sakuragi started.

"We saw the look in his eyes, you baka. There's love. And we somehow heard the word he said to you when he woke up…" 

"Hmph! No one dares to call the Tensai baka! Ch'! you get away with this one, Noma…"

"Yeah right…"

The Sakuragi Gundan bickered for several minutes while walking on the hard, cold pavement, creating ghostly shadows above it. The streetlights lightened their figures and the crescent moon illuminated them. After a while, they walked in silence, turning on the right corner and sometimes humming some tunes from a song. Finally, Sakuragi spoke up and asked them, "Guys…do you think there's still a chance? I mean…I've been such a jerk and this time, I want to show him how much he really means to me."

"There still is, Hana. Just listen to your heart. _And _when you do succeed, never let him go, just because of the stupid society's minds. Trash 'em." Youhei affirmed. He then looked at his best friend and with an unspoken language; they both smiled and knew it was just the right thing to do. 

_/Maybe there's still hope. No—there is _certainly _a hope. A big, big hope awaiting the tensai. And I'll not fail you this time, Kaede…/_

~*~

"How are you feeling today, Rukawa-kun? Feeling better? The doctor said you could go home in three days. You just need extra rest and that you should not engage in strenuous activities just yet. You don't like to reopen your wounds, do you?" The old nurse asked him as she entered the room and got the raven-haired boy's blood pressure. 

"Iie." 

"Well, that's good, young man. Okay, your blood pressure's normal and your fever's running low. That's a good sign. Just press that buzzer if you need any help, okay? Wait…where's the young man that stayed with you all night, all day long yesterday?" The nurse asked.

_/Young man? Who the hell…? This nurse sure is a big gossiper Not to mention a…sort of spy…? Nah, might as well ask her./ _"Young man? Dunno…" 

"You don't know? I mean…the tall guy with red hair…he took care of you for almost two days. He left last night with some of your friends. I guess he's a close friend of yours, ne? He was really worried about you. He even shouted at the doctors…" The nurse narrated.

_/Red hair? Sa…Sakuragi!!! But…how….Hana…/ _ Rukawa closed his eye for a while and contemplated. His thoughts were scattered and didn't know what to really think. Memories came flying by, flashing blurred scenes in his mind, voices radiating echoes at the corner of his mind. Sinister laughs were audible and a shining, silver dagger appeared, and a familiar voice speaking pleadingly to him flashed suddenly. He knitted his brows and beads of sweat formed in his head. He rubbed his temple lightly, as if to alleviate a migraine. 

"Daijobou, Rukawa-kun?"

"Aa. Daijobou. Just need to be alone."  Sensing this, the nurse packed the thermometer and other equipments and slowly walked out of the room.

"Damnit, why is my memory like this? Everything is blurry…voices scattered…damn…" Rukawa uttered under his breath. "I knew now I was stabbed…but by who? Who brought me here? And how did Hana—Sakuragi know?" Questions filled his mind, but his senses failed to answer even a single of it. He decided to dismiss those questions and said to himself that he would eventually get those pieces of information together in the near future. But there was one thought that never left his mind: Sakuragi took care of him while he was totally out, Sakuragi was so worried about him that he even shouted at the doctors. At first, he thought the nurse might be mistaken, but then, he knew no one who had red hair, except his former lover. 

_/Why did Sakuragi do that? He was the one who dumped me, if my memory was right and he was the one who took me out of his life. And now, he was here, taking care of me all of a sudden?! What was going on?! Could there still be…a flicker of hope…or even…a chance for a new…/ _ He stopped himself before he could finish what he was thinking. He reminded himself that he had no right to ever think that way unless…

_/Beat it, Kaede. It's over. Don't hurt yourself more. Zap back to reality and stop being a jackass. Even if you still love him, there's no fucking way he would love you./ _ Then, another voice from inside told him, _//But what do you call what happened yesterday and the night before? What do you call the story of that damn old nurse? You just can't jump into stupid conclusions.// _ 

Rukawa again rubbed his temples, tried to relax and laid his head in the pillow. He thought about the nurse's story a while ago and pondered if there _is _still a chance for both of them. Otherwise, his Hana-kun wouldn't do such things if he did not care—or love—him, right? Why would a certain redhead waste his time over a helpless, aloof and walking block of ice like him? Yet, he still couldn't be so sure. Sakuragi did that maybe because he was forced to or maybe his little good old conscience finally took over and made him do it. Still, knowing Sakuragi, he wouldn't perform such tasks if those were the only reasons. His former lover was different and very dedicated. 

The fox-eyed boy sighed in exasperation and closed his eyes once more. His mind was in the middle of a certain battle called "The-He-Loves-Me-Loves-Me-Not-Battle" and he just didn't know which side must he join in. his heart was totally confused that he couldn't decide and see things the way he wanted to see them. Just then, the image of Sakuragi's face yesterday popped out from nowhere and time seemed to stop for a moment. He remembered those surprised brown eyes and the intent gaze he gave him after he said the words 'Hana-kun' and the way they stared at each other. He also never failed to notice the shade of crimson that appeared in Sakuragi's cheeks as he looked away from him. He looked cute…looked _adorable. _And those looks made him want to cuddle Sakuragi in his arms and kiss him endlessly. 

"Ugh!!" 

/Why does that image keep coming back?! Does that mean…there is still a chance? For us?  For love?/

As much as the Super Rookie hated to admit it, hope was springing up into his heart and all the doubts and pain he felt were beginning to melt away. Love was also making its way to his system, and he just wished that what he were feeling and anticipated would turn into a blissful reality. 

~*~

It was lunch break in Shohoku High School and the students' voices filled the once, still air. Blue-colored uniforms scattered into the hallways and others were still, seemingly anticipating for something. Laughs of different voices and manner could be heard, loud and hurried footsteps could be felt and the bonding of different groups and gangs began to take its form. Yup, a typical afternoon at Shohoku High. But for a certain Sakuragi Gundan, it was the other way around. They were in the rooftop as usual, five members creating a circle, heads slightly bowed down and furrowed foreheads could be seen. 

"Hmm…it couldn't be Katakeshi's gang, right? I mean, after we beat 'em up into a pulp, they never showed again and god knows where the hell those stupid guys are right now. So it couldn't be them." Takamiya said. 

"How about…the Iko gang? I heard they usually loiter around Kanagawa during nights…" Yuij added.

"But they're not that kind of gang who would beat up someone like Rukawa, stab him and leave him out cold in the streets. I mean…they're just too _kind _for that. They're amateurs, Yuji! And they wouldn't dare to disturb _Rukawa, _would they?" 

"K'so!! Whose gang did that?! K'so, the Tensai can't think!! How could I make them pay for what they did to Kitsune?!" Sakuaragi suddenly exploded. Ever since the day started, all Sakuragi could think of was the gang or group of brainless maniacs (as he put it) that hurt his Kaede. He tried to recall some gangs whom his Gundan met before. But couldn't think of any who was capable of doing such damage. So during lunchtime, he sought some help from his friends and was continuously suggesting possible suspects. 

"Cool it down Hanamichi! If you're _that _hot, naturally, no possible group could pop out of your mind—or, that is, if you have any." Youhei retorted.

"Nani yo?! Are you saying that I have no brain at all?! How dare you—"

Youhei was about to brace himself for yet another head "punch" from his best friend, but the blow never came. He saw his best friend beet red all over and even thought he saw smokes and overly large veins pop out from his head. "Whoa!! Hanamichi!! Just cool it down okay?! Sometimes, I need to deflate that bloated ego of yours for you to think rather clearly. Just get serious and think!" 

Silence.

More silence.

"Chotto matte!!" Youhei suddenly blurted.

"Nani yo, Youhei?"

"Guys, do you remember the Snipers? The gang whose members were full of ugly tattoos and large muscles?" Youhei inquired.

"So… what about them?" Sakuragi asked.

"Well, we had a hard time beating them not so long ago and one of the members even took out a silver dagger and placed it above Noma's neck… and…" 

"And it occurred in the _night_!! One of 'em even held Noma's fists together so that he can't move!!" Takamiya finished.

"And then they threatened us that if we ever bother them again, they're gonna kill us!!"

Sakuragi was dumbfounded for a moment. He contemplated on what his friends' were saying and after a few seconds he replied, "So you're meaning to say that there's a damn possibility that they were the ones who did it, right?" 

"Hell yeah." Noma said. "Demo…how can you guys be so sure?" Sakuragi asked once more.

"We couldn't beat them…how much more Rukawa? Didn't you see that wounds in his wrist yesterday? That meant he was tied up! Then he was stabbed…and the Snipers had a dagger….and he was beat and stabbed at night and the Snipers usually hang around at night!! See the resemblance? And when Gori asked Ice King—uhh…I mean, Rukawa last night about those people, he said that those people were tattooed people and that there was a silver something…and that something was a dagger implied to him. Got it, Tensai?"

"Hai, Youhei. Sou ka. Azuro..that was the name of their leader right? Hmm…Snipers. Youhei, Yuji, Takamiya, Noma…our fists are going to be busy. Tonight. " 

~*~

"Gomen ne, Kotehota-san…demo.."

A certain middle-aged man turned his chair around and faced the owner of the voice and asked her, "Nani yo?"

"There's a phone call for you, sir. It was from Kitamura Hospital and the man said it concerned your son—"

"Tell the man to call in my line. _Now!! _" Ruji said curtly. The secretary immediately went out and told the man to call her boss' line. 

Two nights had passed and still his stepson did not come home. He scanned through the remaining things of Kaede but wasn't able to find his directory. He called Shohoku but the old lady told him she didn't have any information about Kaede's whereabouts. Then, the morning after, he called the police and ordered them to look for his stepson, and told him that they would exert efforts in finding Kaede. Yet, up to now, there was still no report and Ruji was totally infuriated, not to mention the overwhelming worry he felt for his stepson. He never felt this way before about his stepson and even wondered what made him feel like this, but couldn't find a proper answer. All he could think about was the safety of his stepson and his welfare. He had dark rings under his eyes and his face was paler than usual, and those features only proved that he did not sleep properly these past two nights. He was totally anxious about Kaede to go into a deep, sweet slumber. Images of sexy, seductive women even went out of his mind and were only filled by Kaede's handsome features. 

_/Am I changing?/ _

~*Ring*~ ~*Ring*~

His thoughts were disrupted by the sound of the telephone in table and immediately picked up the phone and answered it.

"Moshi moshi."

"Moshi moshi. Uhm…Kotehota-san? This is Tageno Ikara from the Kitamura Hospital and I'm here to inform you about your son's condition. Two nights ago he was brought here by…" 

The paramedic narrated to him what happened, and all the while he was listening, his face had drained its color and he had to sit to support himself. It seemed like everything froze for a moment and all he could hear was the fast slamming of his heartbeat like quick drum rolls inside his chest. _/Kaede…stabbed?!?!?! What the…./_

When the paramedic finished narrating, Ruji told him that he would be there as soon as possible. He banged the phone down, got his suite, wore it and walked abruptly out of his office. He left instructions to his secretary and was soon out of the building, driving his way to the said hospital. His hands were clammy, his boy was trembling and his heartbeat continued to beat hastily. He did not know why he was so worried, he did not know since when he became anxious as this, but he didn't give a single damn about those things right now. He had to get to that hospital as quickly as possible, no matter what. 

**~*tbc*~**

**a/n::. **Hiya!!!!!!!! Could you actually believe I updated my fic?! It felt like ages since I touched this fic of mine… oh well, anywayz, I really am very very sorry *smiles apologetically* for this delay. As you can see, I am bombarded and loaded with tons of projects homeworks and long tests these past few months and I just couldn't find the time for this. Not to mention our upcoming 1st quarterly exams next week…*sighs* now I know why junior year in high school is the most challenging year…just wish me luck and hopefully, I will survive this year without getting _more _insane than I am now. ^_^;; anywayz, hopefully, just _hopefully, _the next chapter will be up next week. (I don't want to make promises anymore, but I will try to mark my words). I am trying my best to patch things up in this fic as quickly as possible, so I can already finish this and make a new one, in, of course, my spare time. ^_^;; ok, that's it for now!! (whoa…it's nearing 12 in the midnight…but oh well, as if I'm not used to it -.-) please do review, they are much appreciated and for further comments, mail me at chesca14316@yahoo.com or kitsune21@rukawa.zzn.com ^_^. 

~*~

Ru: hey you.

Me: *looks back* me?

Ru: *rolls his eyes* who else. Come here. Baka.

Me: aww…Ru…what's the matter.

Ru: finish this and stop torturing me.

Me: *pats ru on the back* Daijobou ru…don't worry, I'll try my best, k?

Ru: one more thing…

Me: hm?

Ru: Will there be a lemon part? 

Me: *almost faints and runs away*]

Ru: Ch'. Do'aho. No lemon? Hn. You're dead, girl. 

Me: HELP!! 


	11. Chapter Ten

Title: At the End of the Road

Author: chescaOtaku

Pairings: HanaRu/RuHana; a touch of MitKo/KoMit 

Genre: Shounen-ai

Status: Ongoing; 11/? (series)

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimers:: All Slam Dunk characters mentioned below are properties of Takehiko Inoue, TOEI and his other colleagues. Only the storyline is mine. So…don't sue me.  I'm too young to go to jail.  ^_^::

~*~

_ At the End of the Road_

Chapter 10

~*~

Kotehota Ruji stared at the white door of his son's room. The beating of his heart was so rapid that he thought it would pop out any minute. His body slightly trembled and his hands were closed into tight fists, making his knuckles almost white. _/Knock on the damn door, Ruji. All you have to do is knock and go inside. Don't be a jackass./_

He arrived ten minutes after the call and practically dashed out of his car and searched for the paramedic who called him. He met up with the paramedic and explained to him further what happened—from the moment his stepson was brought to the hospital, to the worried faces of his friends and up to the commotion caused by Sakuragi when Rukawa did not wake up. All the while, he realized how much he was missing about his son's life, how much time he wasted with all those country club bitches when he was supposed to be by his stepson's side. So now, here he was, standing in front of Rukawa's room, disconcerted to come in, as if he was visiting some stranger he suddenly hit with his car from a far away land. 

_/K'so. Inside that damn door is Kaede, for heaven's sake. Why the hell don't you just start knocking on the door and peek inside?!  _Go_./ _

He sighed once more and lifted up his right hand and knocked twice. When he received no response, he reluctantly opened the door with caution and peeked his head inside. He then saw Rukawa Kaede lying on a white covered bed, staring up at the ceiling, evidently in deep thoughts.

Ruji faked a cough and greeted his stepson. 

~*~

Rukawa was disrupted in his trance and moved his eyes and looked at the owner of the voice. His blue eyes widened, totally disbelieving the sight in front of him. His eyes held bewilderment, confusion and uneasiness all mixed together. His heart skipped a bit and he felt time stopped for a while. Was he dreaming? Or did the world gone totally mad without him noticing it? Well, he might consider the latter. One minute, a certain old nurse told him that Sakuragi took the pains of caring for him, then hope and love shot up in his system…then now, his _stepfather _was here in his room, and greeted him? 

He was at first too astounded to say anything and for a few minutes, all they did was stare at each other like complete strangers. It was, however, Ruji that broke the silence and asked him, "So… how are you feeling right now? When are you going home?" 

Rukawa looked away from his stepfather, tried to recuperate some senses and replied monotonously, "I don't have a home." 

Ruji was dumbfounded. "Wha…what did you just say?!"

"You're not deaf." 

"Ka..Kaede…"

"…"

"Look, Kaede…you _have _a home. You… you have…"

"I have nothing."

"Don't say that!!" His stepfather was losing his patience. 

"Since when did you care?" 

"I… I alwa… Okay… Kaede…. I… I'm sorry. I…wanted to make up for the lost times…for the times when I failed to be a father to you…" Ruji stammered. He was never good at this and revealing his realization to his aloof, nonchalant stepson would certainly need extra effort. _And _to convince him that what he was about to tell Kaede would be another matter. He sighed again. 

"I thought you'd rather spend your nights to those bitches than being with a bastard like me." 

His stepfather was speechless for a while, then continued, "Well…before…yes…but now… I guess…I have come into my damn senses and realize what kind of father I've been to you and—"

"You're _not my _father. And never was." Rukawa cut in.

"Just let me finish this okay? Just this one. Okay…when you did not come home early or the time you usually go home the other night, I thought you were just walking around or doing some basketball practice. So I threw away the little worry I felt and waited for you. But when you did not show up, the anxiety and worry I felt just increased, and for some damn unknown reason, hell, I considered calling the police. I mean…those women did not even enter my mind. All I could think of was you safety. I even remembered when I told myself that I don't know what I'd do if something bad happens to you…."

The Super Rookie intently listened to his stepfather's explanation. He was getting agitated to what his stepfather would say next, and never in his life did he ever anticipated something from his stepfather like this one. He reminded himself to guard his mask, for he never knew what would happen next. He wanted to be void from any emotion, especially right now. Especially now when it was his father he was facing. Yet, he suddenly realized the feeling that entered his heart not so long ago was gradually coming back. Only this time, it took in a different form—a father and son love—and not the kind of love he felt for his Do'Aho. _/Is…this…kind of feeling…real? Or just some sick scheme of his? I…I don't want to get hurt anymore…/ _Then another voice from his head said, _/Look in his eyes, baka. He's damn outright serious. Maybe…just maybe…there's… love. / _ 

"It was only then that I realized that I care for you. That… maybe, I could stop treating you the way I've done these past years and treat you the way you deserve to be treated. Kaede, I know it's my damn fault you became the way you are now…and…"

"Shoot it out."  _/K'so. Why am I feeling this way?! Could it be…/_

"Wha…what do you mean?" Asked his father confusedly.

"Just get to the damn point."

Ruji sighed, gathered some courage left in his heart, looked at his son evenly in the eyes, and said tenderly, "I know this is stupid of me to only realize it now, when your life became jeopardized…but I do hope you can forgive me, ne?"

"…"

"I love you, _son._" 

~*~

"Ne…Sakuragi-kun, why are you packing up? I thought you still have basic training with Ayako-san…" Kogure asked. 

"Ano…Megane-kun…the Tensai managed to convince her that Tensais like me don't need those basic stuffs anymore. You see, I'm just too good for that!!! Nyahahahaha!!!" Sakuragi laughed out loud.

Kogure sweatdropped.

"Ch'. If I know, you're just too lazy to practice and just because your Rukawa is not here, you don't have any source of inspiration and you're afraid to show your bad performance, right?" Mitsui suddenly piped in, when he entered the locker room. Practice had ended, and the Shohoku Team decided to visit Rukawa again, tomorrow night, after their training. Anzai-sensei needed rest and Akagi went home earlier because he has other appointments. And Sakuragi on the other hand… 

"Nani yo, Micchy?! Just because Kitsune isn't here, it doesn't mean that this Tensai's gonna blow up his shots! Hmph! Maybe you're just jealous because of my greatness and my endless supply of stamina and—" 

He didn't have the chance to finish his statement, for Mitsui was already dragging a confused, nervous Kogure out of the locker room. 

Sakuragi's head was smoking and several overly large veins popped out of his face.

"Hoi!! Micchy!! Megane-kun!! Do you know that it's rude to leave the Tensai speaking he—" 

Mitsui stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Oi! Sakuragi, by the way… gambaru yo. I know where you're going."

"Na…nani yo, Micchy?"

"Nah…your Gundan's waiting, baka. _And _don't cause too much trouble. One hospitalized cheeky freshman because of _that _gang is enough, don't you think so?" Mitsui joked. But the concern was never hidden in his eyes. 

Sakuragi's eyes softened and immediately knew what the senior meant. "Hmph. Of course, Micchy. The Tensai is much stronger than that dumb Kitsune. I assure you, no trouble will be caused! Nyahahaha!" 

"Sakuragi-kun. Kiotsukete kudasai, ne?" Kogure said softly. 

"Hai, hai, Megane-kun!! Hmm…and _I _know where _you're _going. So…Micchy…don't cause _too_ much trouble to Megane-kun, ne?" Sakuragi teased. 

Both of the seniors blushed deeply and Mitsui cast a last glance to Sakuragi and went off. The redhead then continued packing his things up, not minding to take a shower and ran to where his Gundan was waiting for him. "What took you so long, Hanamichi? And why were Megane-kun and Micchy blushing when they went out?" Youhei asked his bestfriend.

"Hah! Just teased them back. You know…"

The five of them walked out of the Shohoku gates and strolled along the streets quietly. It was night again and the surroundings grew deathly still. 

There was no moon and the scattered little stars were the only ones to light up the sky and to give light to the earth below. Leaves fell from different trees, creating a mild, peaceful sound and crickets and fireflies began dancing harmoniously around the tall plants. Takamiya spoke up, eradicating the soothing silence. 

"Hanamichi, what if those bastards don't show up? What are we gonna do?"

"They have to be here. I'm sure they're talking about how good it feels to stab somebody, how great is to hurt someone like Rukawa Kaede…" Sakuragi said almost bitterly. He again enclosed his hands into fists and fire seemed to boil up inside him. Just the thought of having vengeance for his Kaede made his body burst with energy and determination. Those stupid snipers would surely be paying for what they did. And they would be paying _twice _the price. The redhead almost grinned diabolically if it weren't for Youhei's question. "Hanamichi…do really think Kitsune's gonna be happy if we do this? I mean…you know he can't stand seeing you bruised and all that…"

"Hmph! And why should I appear all bruised to him? Trust the Tensai, Youhei; nothing's going to go wrong. And besides, you're with me, right?" Sakuragi looked at them for assurance.

"Bingo." 

The five of them smiled and continued to walk. Sakuragi sung his 'Ore Wa Tensai' song for a while but abruptly stopped when they heard several laughing voices and smelled strong alcohol scent. They stopped at their tracks and listened for a few minutes what the group was talking and laughing about. 

"Hey, Azuro..wonder what the foxy boy's doing right now…"

"Hmm…maybe at the hospital, crying 'mama..mama…it hurts…'" All of the group members laughed.

"Or maybe at a blue coated coffin…being visited by his poor team…"

Sakuragi couldn't take it anymore and stared to charge but two strong arms caught him and stopped him from proceeding.

"Youhei?! Noma?! What the hell are you doing?! Let go of me! I'm gonna take the living hell out of those bastards!! You're supposed to come with me, remember?! Don't tell me you'd chicken out…" Sakuragi nearly shouted. His eyes burned and tears threatened to spill out. He was desperate to get to those bastards and tear their heads off, and now, his friends were stopping him?

"Hanamichi…we are with you. Just take it easy. You know how they react when people do that. Remember what they did to us the last time?! Noma almost got killed!! And it was _you _who told us that no major trouble would be done!! Stick to your damn words, Hana!! I know you wanted revenge but think first, damn it!" Youhei blew up.

Azuro turned back to where the source of the voices came from. His eyes lit maniacally as he saw a certain redhead and four others walking their way to their group. 

"Guys, looks like we have new visitors tonight." Azuro hissed.

"Hmm…isn't that Sakuragi and his friends? The gang from Shohoku? Looks like it's going to be a yet another interesting night." Said Yamato in a low voice.

"Oi, Azuro. Remember the tensai?" Sakuragi started. _/Yarou…/_

"Heh, of course, Sakuragi. What brings you and your friends here? If you're here to ask about the condition of your school mate, Rukawa Kaede…well…maybe he's in a ICU right now, crying out for his mother's name like this: Maaaamaaa.. mmaaa—" Azuro wasn't able to finish mimicking a voice of a child for a hard punch landed on his right cheek. The impact was great that he thought he heard his jaw bones crack. He muttered a curse and soothed his right cheek before turning back to Sakuragi. "Why, why…a little hot tonight, huh? Maybe you want to follow your school mate, huh?"

"Yarou…"

"Well then, I guess you'd have it." Azuro and the rest of the snipers grinned in a fiendish manner and started forwarding. And so did the Sakuragi Gundan. 

Then chaos began. 

~*~

_/Did…did he just said he loves me….and called me his _son_???/ _ Rukawa thought. His stepfather left two hours ago and that question was left hanging in his head. He never expected his father would say such tender, affectionate things to him. And to call him a _son_ means being able to accept him in the family…being able to feel welcomed and cared for…

Being able to belong. With _love._

His eyes became hot and his vision began to blur as tears strolled their way down to his cheek. Silent affection and love for his stepfather rushed into him and he knew that the tears that came were tears of joy. Finally, after more than fifteen years of darkness and grief, after more than fifteen years of suffering without a family to support and guide him, there came a light and renewed his life. There came somebody who accepted him, and now he knew he would never be alone again. 

Most of all, he now knew had a home to return to, a home to give him the coziest of shelters.

One of his deep torments had been taken away. 

~***tbc***~

**a/n::. **Wai!!! Chapter 10 is done!! Two more chapters to go and this fic will finally be finished!! ^_____^ Okay…anywayz, that's chapter 10 for you guyz.. I'm sorry if it's a little shorter compared to the past chapters and all that, because of time constraint. I was out of the house last Saturday and I still had lots of things to do this morning (it's Sunday today…right, mga _Pinoy_? ^_^) so there…anywayz, don't worry nothing bad will happen to hana…erm..at least not as bad compared to what I did with ru…tee hee…anywayz, please do review and give me some constructive criticisms, they are (I'm gonna say it again) much much appreciated. For further comments, feel free to mail me at chesca14316@yahoo.com and kitsune21@rukawa.zzn.com ^_^ 

Btw, thanks to CrYsTaL-sHaDe, Tina, Han, Kelly, princess (nax…special mention…hehe!), nanami, Yumehime Yana Hossuru and to all others who reviewed and still continuing to review my fic. ^___^ and to smatee…will a _lime_ do? Heheh…I don't write lemons…^^; although I read some of 'em…it's just that I can feel ru wanting me to write one…tee hee… -.-;;

One more thing!! (this is getting pretty long… oh well..)  

 |

 |

 |

 |

V

**Attention!!!! **To all of you RuHana and HanaRu fans out there… **nanami27, Kanon*Altrui** **and I, chescaOtaku** fused together and will write a SD shounen-ai/yaoi fic, entitled _"A Fracture in Time"._ Of course it will be HanaRu/RuHana pairing…^_^ wait for that, okay? That fic was originally nanami's and she asked help to co-write her fic..so there. Expect the prologue to be up…_hopefully_ this week. ^_^ Oh, and we made a new ffn account for that fic. The thee of us has a pen name of : **HotZizzlinSexSirens**. ^_^ Expect to see that pen name in ffn soon. ^__^ _(if you do have any questions regarding our pen name, ask nanami. She'll explain why. ^^;)_

Okay, that's it!!! please review and please do wait for that fic of ours!! Ja!! 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Title: At the End of the Road

Author: chescaOtaku

Pairings: HanaRu/RuHana; a touch of MitKo/KoMit 

Genre: Shounen-ai

Status: Ongoing; 12/? (series)

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimers:: All Slam Dunk characters mentioned below are properties of Takehiko Inoue, TOEI and his other colleagues. Only the storyline is mine. So…don't sue me.  I'm too young to go to jail.  ^_^::

~*~

_ At the End of the Road_

Chapter 11

~*~

Fists flung in the air, several kicks landed into different bodies, beads of blood began to stain the cold pavement, distinct levels of screams could be heard, fighting stances and attacks were very visible and the commotion seemed to never end. Youhei pared with Yamato, Yuji, Noma and Takamiya handled other members and Sakuragi faced Azuro with fearless and feigningly endless willpower. The battle between the two gangs started more than one hour ago and the battle got more intense and bloody as each minute passed. Their once sole intention of seeking vengeance for Rukawa was multiplied into other intents. In their minds, they began to seek for the price of making them feel degraded during their first encounter, they began to seek for revenge for treating them like kids and sought for their lost pride during the first meeting. One could think that what they sought and aimed for seemed too shallow, too typical… but for them, it was the other way around. People who don't even study their real actions, gestures and purposes and just judge them of being utterly immoral right away could never understand the language of gangsters and the heart they have…

"Wh…why were you stupid …kids…doing…th…this….?" Azuro said between his breaths when Sakuragi pinned him down the ground. His head kissed the cold asphalt and his arms seemed twisted in a different angle. 

"Ask yourself first why did you do that to Kitsune. Then_ that_ would be the time _I'd _answer _you._" Sakuragi answered impassively. His lips were cut, his right temple started to bleed copiously and several bruises appeared in his face and arms. 

The almost fiendish fire that were shown in his eyes never left and Azuro began to wonder what made Sakuragi that way and what pushed him to have that kind of look. Never did he see any kind of look when his gang faced other groups, for those groups feared them. But this Sakuragi…. This redhead was different from the rest. During their first encounter, he knew that there was something inside the young man that made him different from other kids, and now, that something…that _flame_ was beginning to burn and unleash its real nature. _/What was the foxy boy gotta do this? Was he the real reason why this lil son of a bitch battling with me? Why—/ _ Azuro never got the chance to finish his thoughts as another kick landed on his left side. He bit his lip and cursed inwardly before standing up almost excruciatingly. 

"Was that all you got, kid? How dare you mock and challenge me…" Azuro hissed. 

"I don't give a damn or whatsoever. You hurt Rukawa, and now you're gonna fucking pay. _Twice._" 

Sakuragi positioned himself into a fighting stance and was about to give another hard blow on Azuro when Yamato took out the silver dagger that was also used to stab Rukawa. Youhei was pinned on the ground, so Yamato left him and walked unevenly at the back of Sakuragi. He was about to stab Sakuragi on the back when someone punched Yamato directly on his right jaw and caused him to fall sideways, as well as the dagger. 

"What the…hell… I… tho..ugh…t..you…. k'so…" Yamato cursed. 

"You can't do the same thing twice, oldie. One was enough. And now face me and leave Hanamichi alone. Face me, or a you getting scared, bastard?" Youhei challenged. It almost took all his strength to get up and slam his fist flat on Yamato's jaw. He held the side of his stomach tightly due to the impact of Yamato's kick a while ago, but he knew a damn single kick would not put him down. 

"Youhei, doumo ne." Sakuragi turned.

"Aa. Just treat me lunch the whole week." Youhei smiled.

"No damn problem, buddy." After that, the redhead faced the leader of the Snipers once more and engaged into another battle. Minutes passed and the same scenario earlier happened. Images of his Kitsune flashed through his mind and that made him stand even if the pain is slowly eating him. He reminded himself that after this, he would confess to Rukawa again and be together. He reminded himself that giving up on this would mean to give up his promise of avenging his Kitsune and above all, it would mean giving up his promise to show how much he loved and _loves _his Kitsune. His thoughts were interrupted when Azuro asked him a question he did not expect.

"Sa…sa..kura…gi…how were you connected to that fox boy?"

Silence.

A couple of punches followed. 

"We…_are_ more than what you think. We… _are_ deeply connected. And I know you'd never understand." 

~*~

_/Hm… what would Kaede like for breakfast? Mami? Tempura? Hmm.. gotta choose. I know he'd hungry already…/ _Kotehota continued to search for food that his stepso—no, that _his son _might like. He went to the hospital early in the morning to spend some time with his son, but instead found him sleeping soundly. In two days time, his son would be out of the hospital and finally go home. Yes, a home. _His _home. 

_Their _home.

Yesterday, when Kaede told him he had no home to return to, he felt like his heart was stabbed by several shards of glass. He thought Kaede would never forgive and accept him and would never give him the chance to start things over again. When he called him son yesterday, Kaede was speechless but he could see the change of emotions in his son's eyes. It spoke of renewed love, utter forgiveness and silent affection. As a _father_, those emotions meant a lot for him, because it showed how much a son loves his father and how much a son cares for his father, considering that he didn't give a single damn, a single concern for Kaede those past fifteen years of his life. And for the both of them, it would be a nice, good start. 

_/Ah… maybe Kaede would like a hot ramen for breakfast. Gotta bring him that…/ _

~*~

It was another morning at Shohoku High school and students started to fill the empty grounds of the school. The ambiance of laughter and joy filled the morning air and several waves could be seen from a distance. One wave, in particular, was seen by a bespectacled boy on the other side of the street and hurriedly, but safely crossed the busy streets to meet the owner of the hands. 

"Ohayo, Hisashi." Kogure said, smiling.

"Ohayo, Min-kun. How was your night?" The former MVP asked as he led the way for the both of them. 

" It was okay… no, let me rephrase that. It was great. 'Cause I spent it with you." Kogure said and looked at his love with love in his eyes. Last night, they dinned out, went to Mitsui's place to watch a good movie. They huddled together and kissed with great passion that, of course, led them to bed for a more _elaborate _activity. They spent the night together in each other arms, naked and with a blanket to cover their lower bodies. It was nearly four in the morning when Kogure went home and sneaked to his room, without his mother noticing him. 

Mitsui blushed as he recalled the activities of last night. It had been hell for him for the past couple of weeks because he wasn't able to spend some _quality _time with his Min-kun due to extended late night practices and the thing about Sakuragi and Rukawa. How he held and entered Kogure's body was fully ingrained in his mind. Kogure's soft moans were like melody to him and the way he reacted to his actions was like heaven. The feeling of being inside his lover's body after two weeks was truly exhilarating. The way he kissed his nipples, touched his neck and chest, and the way felt his breath passed through his skin sent him electrical waves that aroused his hormones more. Kogure's body was, for him, the most perfect above all. 

Mitsui was still in a daze when his lover spoke up and said something. "Nani yo, Min-kun?"

"Hisashi, Daijobou ka? You seemed… a little flushed. May…mayabe you have a fever or something?" Kogure touched his face and frowned.

"A-ano, Mi…Min-kun, daijobou yo. Just…uhm…wha…what were you talking about?" Mitsui stammered. _/Damn hormones. Damn memory…/ _

"Honto ni? Erm… I was asking I you saw Sakuragi-kun and his Gundan today. I mean… what they were about to do last night just popped into my mind… I was, well, kind of wondering if they were all okay. I mean, you don't expect two gangs to hug and exchange warm greeting before battling, do you?" Kogure ponded.

"Hmm… I'm sure that red monkey and his friends _are _okay. They're used to it. Don't worry yourself so much, Min-kun. I am sure they handled those stupid oafs well last night." _/Don't fail Rukawa, Sakuragi. Keep your promise. Don't _ever _fail./ _

~*~

The first thing Rukawa smelled was the smell of the newly cooked ramen placed neatly in the table at the side of his bed. Its aroma stimulated his tongue and taste buds and immediately looked at the prepared food. 

"You can eat it now if you want to. I bought it for you." Kotehota said gently. 

"I…" Rukawa started. He did not know what to say to his stepfather after their unusual encounter yesterday. Emotions were left hanging at the bottom of his heart and he did not know which emotion to follow or display, especially now that it was his _stepfather _he dealt with. He wanted to smile genuinely to him, hug him tightly and say 'thank you' but he couldn't. He couldn't even look at his stepfather's eyes directly for he was still afraid of what his eyes would display. 

"Come on, son. Don't be shy… that's for you. I went here at around seven but you were still asleep so I decided to… go down the cafeteria…and get you something to eat. And I.. uhm.. thought that maybe you might like a hot ramen for this morning…" 

"A-ano… a…ari..gatou." Rukawa looked at his father quickly and got the ramen and started to eat. Silence filled the air for a few moments and the only sound heard was the slurping of the raven-haired boy. Suddenly, Kotehota spoke up, causing Rukawa to gaze at him. 

"Did you know that when you were small, you loved to eat that? I still remember one time… you were six by then… you went home all muddy and dirty. You were tired from playing outside and when you saw three bowls of newly cooked ramen, you struggled into the chair and got all the three ramens and ate it! When I saw you do that… I spank you for those ramen were reserved for my three visitors…" Kotehota reminisced. He looked away and a small smile crept up his face. 

"Demo… how…" A tiny smile also formed in his face and looked at his father. Then, he put the ramen at the top of the table and faced his _father. _

"Arigatou… _otousan._" 

They both smiled and hugged each other. 

~*~

"Oi, Sakuragi!! What the hell happened to your face?! You told us you'd be careful!!" Mitsui exclaimed. 

"Shut up Micchy!! At least I did not end up into some ICU!! Hah, you see, this Tensai always succeeds!! Nyahahahah!!" 

~*boom*~ ~*bang*~

"Iteeeeee!!! Why the hell did you do that, Gori?!?! Can't you see the Tensai is injured?! Peh!! Maybe you wanted me out so that no one would interfere in your blocks and rebounds!! Hah!! The Gori is jealous of me!!!" Sakuragi loudly said. 

School had ended and as agreed, they went to the hospital to visit Rukawa. On the way, the met Sakuragi—all bruised and bandaged—making his way also to the same hospital. And now they were in front of the place and were about to enter the lobby. 

"Ne, Sakuragi-kun, Daijobou ka? Your bruises don't look good. Wha..what happened?" Kogure concernedly asked. He knew Sakuragi and his friends challenged the group who stabbed the Super Rookie but he never expected that the outcome would be like this one.

"Hmph! Kogure-sempai, what do you expect from a loud redhead monkey like him?! I knew what happened. His Gundan met another gang and kicked each other's asses. Where would those bandages and bruises come from, in the first place?! You know… careless as always…." Miyagi piped in.

~*thwack*~

"Itaaaaii!! Aya-chan… how… how could you…?"

"Ryota!! Stop acting like a kid!" 

The whole team continued their way to Rukawa's room with their usual bickering. Finally, they reached the room and everybody started to tone down his voice and finally kept quiet. Akagi knocked on the door three times and a middle-aged man opened door. 

"Konnichiwa…" Kotehota started.

"Ano… o-otousan…they are my teammates." Rukawa said.

"Ah! Come in, come in. I'm Kotehota Ruji… Kaede's father." Kotehota extended his right hand to Akagi and shook hands and did the same with the other members. After that, they came close to Rukawa's bed and gathered around him.

"So this is the Shohoku Team, eh?" Kotehota asked.

"Aa." Akagi replied.

The team members started to ask Rukawa about his condition while Sakuragi was left in the state of shock. _/I… I thought he had no family… wha…what is his stepfather doing here?! And that man called him _son! _And Kitsune called him _father!! _Does that mean… Kitsune already…./ _

"Sakuragi!! I… thought Rukawa had no true family!" Mitsui whispered to his ear. 

"Micchy…I thought so… but..but I guess he's not alone anymore." Sakuragi said, eyeing Rukawa gently. Mitsui understood Sakuragi's words immediately and smiled in response.

"Uhm… I guess this time is yours guys. I spent the entire day with my son… so I guess I should now… you enjoy talking in there okay? And Kaede… if you need anything, just phone me, okay? See you tomorrow. Oyasumi. Kiotsukete." Kotehota said and hugged his son gently. "By the way, thank you for coming. I'm sure Kaede appreciated it." He smiled once more and left the room. 

"Wow, Rukawa, your father's so kind!" Ayako exclaimed.

"Un."

The team spoke to him about news in basketball and other stuffs for more than thirty minutes or so. Although he spoke very little and replied only when needed to, deep inside he was very happy to see teammates—no, _friends _who care for him. He expressed his gratitude silently and watched in endearment the shifting of emotions shown in the eyes of the people around him whenever they told him something. Slowly, a realization built up inside him: his life was getting its pieces back and started to pull together. Even he was not physically well, his social, emotional and mental state was improving. His stepfather had welcomed and accepted him, and his teammates or friends made him feel cared for and not left out. Truly, the ambiance of loneliness began to go out of his system. There was only one problem he should face now: his former redhead lover. 

Rukawa noticed that Sakuragi didn't speak up yet. So his eyes searched for the redhead and found him at the back of Mitsui. He then observed that there were bandages around Sakuragi's body and his face—the right temple specifically—was all bruised. His eyes shown concerned and quietly asked Sakuragi, "Do'aho… what… happened?"

All eyes focused in a stunned Sakuragi. 

"Heh! Rukawa, you know this baka. Always getting into stupid fights and all—"

~*thwack*~ ~*thwack*~

"Aya-chan!!!" Miyagi cried.

"You're not Sakuragi Hanamichi!!" Ayako retorted.

"Uh…erm… you see, the Tensai… just.. happen to meet up with Azuro's gang." Sakuragi started. He eyed his lover evenly and his eyes showed unconditional love and tenderness that no one could explain.

Rukawa's eyes widened into its natural limits and started, "Azuro… the guy…k'so.."

"Uhm, Rukawa-kun… Sakuragi turned the page." Kogure said. Rukawa stared at the vice captain.

"Ehh?" The whole team, except Mitsui and Sakuragi, turned to Kogure and asked him cleverly. 

"Erm… I guess.. it's up to Sakuragi-kun and Rukawa-kun now, ne? Guys, I think we should better go… " 

"Aa. It's getting late and we still have school tomorrow. Get better Rukawa. And in two weeks time, we hope to play with you again, ne?" Ayako said hopefully.

"Un."

~*~

"Where is that baka?!" Akagi asked the team. They were in the train station and Akagi was doing a head count when he noticed that Sakuragi was not with them.

"Uh…sempai, I think he's still with Rukawa in the hospital…" A freshman replied.

"Akagi… I think it's better if we leave them alone. They have things to.. settle upon, ne, Hi—Mitsui?" Kogure asked his lover.

"Aa. Maybe we could trust those two bakas for this time, Akagi. They won't kill each other since both of them are not in the perfect state to do such thing." Mitsui said, supporting his lover.

Miyagi approached Mitsui as the events of the pasts nights came into his mind. He remembered what Mitsui said to him while walking home and the way Sakuragi _kissed _Rukawa's hands when he saw him. Things were starting to take shape and for Miyagi, he found it bizarre, and wanted to confirm if his conclusion was right or just an illusion.

"Mitsui… what you said several nights ago…" He began.

"Hmm? Ah! So… what about it..?" 

"I think… I already knew what you were talking about. And…I just wanna—"

"You want to ask me if you're correct?" The former MVP finished.

Miyagi nodded.

"You're right. Miyagi. And let's just say that… they are _more than _what you think they are. And whatever's going through their minds right now… I'm sure they'd get over it. They're strong Miyagi. Trust in them." 

"One last question… how did you know all these?" Miyagi inquired.

"Because… Kiminobu and I are going through the same relationship." 

~*~

"So… when are you going to be released?" Sakuragi spoke up.

"Next next day." 

"Sou ka…" 

Both of their hearts were racing. Both were beating like fast drum rolls against their chests, threatening to pop out any minute. The sound of their voices reverberated in their minds and sent waves of familiar feelings through their bodies. Sakuragi had the urge to encircle his arms around Rukawa's body and kiss him zealously. He looked at Rukawa's face and the longing to touch him with caress multiplied. 

"Why did you stay?" Rukawa whispered.

"I…wanted to… tell you… something…"

"You left me… what's more to explain?"

"Kaede… I had been wrong… I thought about what I did over and over again and realized how stupid I am. I realized that I broke the promise I gave you during our first anniversary…" His voice started to crack but he reminded himself that he would do this. For Kaede. For both of them. For the sake of _love._

"Hana…" Rukawa turned to his do'aho and was surprised to see traces of tears falling down his cheeks. _/Don't cry, Hana. You are making me… cry too…/_

"Kaede… I am very sorry for hurting you.. I was not thinking that time and… the fear of being rejected by everyone ate me. I… exchanged you… the best thing that happened into my life…for this stupid pride and ego of mine…"

"Do'aho…" Rukawa's eyes burned and tears formed at the corner of his eyes. 

"When… when I learned that you were stabbed, a part of me almost died and god knows how hysterical I was. I rushed to the hospital and demanded the white-coated people for me to see you. To find out how you were. And when I thought you… you…" Sakuragi looked away more tears fell. Then he continued, "I did not know what to do back then…and when I saw your state…I vowed to make the fucking gang pay twice for what they did to you…"

"And so last night, we met up with the Snipers, the gang who stabbed you and taught them a lesson… I beat the hell out of those guys for you. I wanted so badly to avenge you that I almost went beyond my limits.." Sakuragi started to hold his Kitsune's hands and tears continued to drop. 

"You… don't have to do that… Hanamichi…" Rukawa grabbed his do'aho's hands tighter. He could feel the warmth blooming up and the tenderness of the touch.

"I _don't have to _do that… but…I _want to. _And you know what? You were all worth it…" 

Sakuragi and Rukawa stared at each other for several moments as if memorizing each feature of their faces. Rukawa saw warmth, absolute love and care burning in Sakuragi's eyes and time seemed to momentarily freeze. The times when they just stared at each other and kiss each other with endless passion kept coming back to him. 

"Kaede…" 

"Hai…?"

"I know this might be a shock to you…and I know that _I _don't deserve _your _love…but I still want to try it again…." 

_/Is he? Am I…what I'm feeling…./ _Rukawa thought to himself. He remembered the time when Sakuragi first confessed his love to him and the time when he broke up with him. The pain, grief and devastation were still there aching inside him but the look in Sakuragi's eyes reassured him of a new start, a healing to the wounds the redhead once inflicted on him. His mind was confused and at the same time excited to what the do'aho would say, but his heart told him that whatever words that would come out from Sakuragi's mouth would be like a soft melody that would soothe his soul and complete his life once more.

"Kaede… would you allow me to have your heart once more?" 

~***tbc***~

**a/n::. **One more chappie plus the epilogue!!! Anywayz, I am sooo very sorry for not being able to update early…I've been very busy lately and school works are just too many… (that rhymes!) oh well, please review and mail me at chesca14316@yahoo.com for further comments!!! ^_^ 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Title: At the End of the Road

Author: chescaOtaku

Pairings: HanaRuHana; a touch of MitKoMit and RyoAya

Genre: Shounen-ai

Status: Ongoing; 13/14 (series)

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimers:: All Slam Dunk characters mentioned below are properties of Takehiko Inoue, TOEI and his other colleagues. Only the storyline is mine. So…don't sue me.  I'm too young to go to jail.  ^_^::

~*~

_ At the End of the Road_

Chapter 12

~*~

The morning sun rose into life, illuminating the once pitch-black horizon that enveloped the entire place of Kanagawa. Fluffy, cotton-like clouds started to appear and the ethereal moon started to take its rest. Winged creatures began to fill the blue sky and distant voices of different people started to pack up the still atmosphere. The gentle wind began to move in all directions, but it never failed to pass through the window of a certain fox-eyed boy with deep blue irises and passed through the smooth, porcelain skin of his face. 

The Super Rookie Rukawa Kaede stirred awake, rubbed his eyes and slowly opened it to welcome a brand new day. Two days had passed since he went home from the hospital and was advised to have a full rest—much more like a bed rest—for two straight weeks. Meaning, no strenuous activities such as basketball and cycling, apparently. He was beginning to experience boredom and there were only two things that kept him awake and kept him from leaping out of his bed and heading out to find the nearest basketball court: the numerous NBA videos his father bought him and a certain redhead with copper-brown eyes. 

_Sakuragi Hanamichi. _

He slowly tucked out of his blanket and slowly went into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. After doing such, he sat on the chair beside his bed and ate the food that was brought into his room. Since that fateful day when Sakuragi asked for his heart again, he can't get the self-proclaimed tensai out of his mind. The words the redhead uttered reverberated at the back of his mind and the image of Sakuragi, particularly his pleading eyes seemed to be etched inside. 

_"Kaede… would you allow me to have your heart once more?"_

_Once more…_

Rukawa closed his eyes for a while and gathered his thoughts. He did this kind of routine since the night Sakuragi instantly left the hospital, after saying those words. His mind told him not to fall for the do'aho again, but he knew his heart told him otherwise. His mind shouted he would be hurt again, but his heart insisted that he should forgive Sakuragi and have a new start. "K'so… I don't know anymore…" 

He opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings. His eyes suddenly spotted a picture of him and his grandmother that was taken several years back. In the picture, both of their arms were encircled in each other's waist and both seemed jovial. Rukawa then remembered the sole advice his grandmother left him before passing from this world. _"Always remember Kaede… you could never hate someone forever… your mind might tell you to hate that person… but do you think your heart could withstand such strong, negative feeling? It cannot. Therefore, follow your heart… it would and would always set you free… in times of grief and confusion, it would be the only truth that will end the rough road you trudge…" _

_Follow your heart… it would and would always set you free…_

Images of him and Sakuragi abruptly filled his thoughts. Sakuragi hugging him… Sakuragi kissing him… both of them smiling… both of them gazing lovingly at each other… both of them making love with such ardent feelings…. 

Suddenly, he enlightened up and finally realized which he would follow. He knew he could not and never escape from the pains of love, but then, wasn't it the challenges that would make love stronger and more enchanting? Rough twists and turns in the roads of love could never be avoided but could still be straightened by thinking in a positive manner and by facing it with a greater love. 

_/I know I can't be spared from being hurt again, but hell, I just can't be with someone else./ _

Rukawa then carefully stood up, looked for a paper and began to write something for _his _do'aho.__

~*~

"Whew… damn, it so hot!! And it's a Saturday _morning!_"

"Hush, Hisashi..what do you expect? Summer would be here soon… so, naturally, it would get hotter…" Kogure explained to his pouting and obviously irritated lover. It was Saturday and since there were no classes and training for once, Kogure decided to spend some time with his lover. Yet, Mitsui seemed to be kind of irritated due to weather change and he started to doubt that what he planned would turn out the other way around. 

"Save those lectures, for later Kiminobu… hmmm… want to go for some ice cream? My treat!" Mitsui gleamed suggested out of the blue.

"Sashi… it's morning, as _you _said… it would be bad for our health to eat some of those in times like this…"

"Min-kun!!! It's freaking hot! We can't melt here doing nothing! You suggested for a walk and—"

"Sashi! Why… don't we visit Rukawa instead?" Kogure inquired, cutting his lover off. 

"Hmm… not so bad… besides.. his room is air-conditioned, ne?" 

"Hisashi!" 

"Ok, okay, Min-kun! Don't be so serious!! Anyway, I want to know how he's doing. Sakuragi was not himself yesterday so… I want to know what's happening to his other half…"  Mitsui suddenly pondered. 

With that, both of them turned right to the corner ahead of them in an almost companionable silence. They walked for several minutes and endured the tremendous heat of the sun and finally, saw the blue roof of Rukawa's house. Kogure went ahead and pressed the doorbell and waited for the maid to let them come in. 

"Ohayo gozaimasu…" said the maid as she opened the door. 

"Ohayo gozaimasu… a-ano.. I'm Kogure Kiminobu and he's Mitsui Hisashi. We're his teammates from Shohoku Basketball Team and uhm.. we.. want to know how is he right now…" Kogure explained. 

"Ah! Sir Kaede's teammates! Come in, come in! I'm sure he'd be glad to see you… he's been kind of lonely lately…"

"Well, he's a loner, aloof—" Mitsui piped in.

"A..ano… can you show us his room?" After saying that, Kogure slightly elbowed his lover at the ribs and gave him a you-behave-or-else-mother-will-spank-you look. They then followed the maid and soon reached the door of Rukawa's room and gently knocked. 

"Un…" Rukawa replied from inside. 

Both seniors opened the door and smiled at the Shohoku Ace.

"Rukawa-kun! Ohayo gozaimasu!! O genki desu ka?" Kogure asked.

"Daijobou ne…" Rukawa softly replied before folding the piece of paper he was holding.

"So… when could you play again?" Mitsui asked.

"Two to three weeks time."

"Sou ka…" 

"Have a seat… I know you're both tired, wearing your faces." Rukawa offered. 

"Heh! Could you imagine the heat outside?! Feels like hell! I'm just glad that Akagi announced a free day today! I'm not gonna train in a day like this!!" Mitsui exclaimed. Kogure once again looked at his lover with the same manner like he did earlier and then shifted his eyes back to Rukawa. He was curious as to what Rukawa and Sakuragi talked about during the day when the team visited the freshman in the hospital. But whatever it was, the bespectacled vice-captain was aware that it left a great impact on the two rookies, especially Sakuragi, considering his behavior these past few days. During the day after they visited Rukawa on the hospital, Kogure sensed something different with Sakuragi. He lost his lively manner and even stopped singing his 'Ore Wa Tensai' song during practices. He was definitely thinking of something, or rather, _someone _else that caused him to behave such ways. He even stopped calling Miyagi 'Shorty' and Kogure 'Megane-kun'.  _/What is Rukawa up to now? Did Sakuragi confess once more?/_

"Oi, what's that in your hand? You kept on clutching that thing ever since we went in." Mitsui observed, breaking Kogure's thoughts. 

"…"

"Se…sempai…"

"Hai?" Kogure and Mitsui said in unison.

"Could.. could you… hand this to the… do'aho on Monday?" Rukawa asked shyly and extended his hand that had the letter and handed it to Kogure. His pale cheeks turned into light shades of pink and he bent his head down.

"Rukawa-kun…." The vice-captain accepted the paper and put it inside his pocket. 

"Uhm… Hana and I talked during the hospital and… he… asked me something…" Rukawa started. The words Sakuragi left him began to reverberate again at the back of his mind and looked at the paper he was clutching. He felt the loud thumping of his heart inside his chest and the hands began to sweat. 

_"Kaede… would you allow me to have your heart once more?"_

"And… I just want to give him my answer…"

Both seniors looked at each other in an inquisitive mode. They seemed to talk with each other in the eyes and immediately knew what the other was thinking and concluding about. Mitsui then decided to speak up and ask the raven-haired boy, "Erm… would you mind telling us what that redhead mon—erm.. Sakuragi asked you?" 

"If… I would… allow him to… have my… heart once more…" The Super Rookie's heartbeat raced and he felt blood slowly rushing into his face. _/Hmm… some nosy seniors I've got here… but… they ought to know anyway… sempai helped me realize some things so I guess it's just right for them to know…/_

"Sou…" Kogure breathed in. "And… this paper you gave me… holds the answer to his question, ne?" 

"Aa." 

~*~

~*ring ring*~ ~*ring ring*~ ~*ring ring*~

"K'so! Who's this anyway?" Ayako muttered under her breath as she walked down the stairs and lifted the phone beside her ears. "Moshi moshi?" 

"Aya-chan!" Miyagi's voice chirped through the other line.

_/Hhmm… Ryota… you just can't get enough, can you? Hmmm… cheeky guy…/ _Ayako smiled to herself as she continued to listen to the point guard's voice. Miyagi was a good friend to her ever since they've known each other and not to mention over-protective. Ayako was well aware of Miyagi's feelings for her and she even thought of giving _it _a try in the near future. She herself had grown close to the guy and she can't imagine him with someone else. Miyagi would just have to wait a little longer, when the time would be right for both of them to undergo a deeper, much more serious relationship. 

"It's early, Ryota.. what's up?" Ayako said in the line.

"Oh, nothing much actually… just want to say hi…" Ryota answered. _/And hear you voice.. aaaahh… Aya-chan…/ _He continued silently.

"Hmmm.. I know something's up.. so… spill it out before I slam this phone." 

"Aya-chan! Nothing really… well… I.. _~blush~_ want to hear your voice… ehehe…" Miyagi answered sheepishly on the other phone. 

"Ryota…"

"Ne, ne Aya-chan! Before I forget… uhm… did you… kind of… you know, notice the way our teammates acted these past days?" _/This is it, Royta, ask her… maybe she knows about Mitsui and Kogure's relationship! Or does she? How does she feel about being… gay?/_

"Hmm… well, that Sakuragi baka was not himself…" 

"Not only that… what about… Mitsui-sempai and Kogure-sempai?"

"Ryota… did you… notice it.. too?" Ayako asked questioningly. Ayako knew about the boys' relationship with each other ever since but she decided to keep it a secret for she feared that chaos would occur if any _straight _team member would find out. For her, it was okay to have to kind of relationship, as long it's real _love _they feel for each other.  Loving _is not _a sin, much more loving the same gender, it would only turn to be a sin when used in a wrong manner. _/Hmm.. I guess it's also time for Ryota to know…./_

"Aya-chan… don't tell me.. you… knew it already?!?!" 

"Well… yeah…" Ayako replied almost softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?!?!" 

"Ryota!! Tone that voice!! You're waking up the dead!!"

"Gomen ne… but.. it seems that I'm the only one who doesn't know. I mean, Mitsui revealed everything to me on the way home after we visited Rukawa. He also told me something about it when we rushed Rukawa to the hospital. Hell, I even saw Sakuragi kissing Rukawa's hand when the baka saw his… his… lover's features! I mean…" Miyagi inhaled sharply before continuing. Everything just rushed in and he didn't even notice it. Everything was a shock, yet at the same time he knew he was learning about different relationships and different forms of love. He knew it was hard to accept and believe it at first but he knew he would be open to it someday and accept things as they were, and as they would be. 

"Hush, Ryota… it's a shock, isn't it? But oh, well.. we can't do anything about those… we can't judge and degrade them just because of what they are and of what they feel. That would be ridiculous… maybe, some things are just really unexplainable and you really can't fully understand it unless you yourself feel it."

"Hmm.. yeah…. I guess you're right… but still.. you know… it's all different now… but hey, I'm straight, Aya-chan! Ehehe… anyway, I just hope those relationships will last long enough…"

"Yeah…" Ayako smiled once more.

Miyagi had learned from Sakuragi the gestures of love, Mitsui taught him the see the world beneath it's beauty and Ayako taught him to learn how to accept those… and maybe, someday, he too might be able to confess how he feel and welcome the love he and Ayako would share. He knew that the relationship he premeditated to enter was not the same as those guys, but it would still be love—no matter what—that would be contained in the relationship. What he learned from the boys was that, don't be mortified to show and reveal your feelings in this road called life, for that person won't be by your side forever. Express love as much as possible and take the chance. For at the end, it would be love and only love that would save a person and that would lead the way.

"Aya-chan?" Miyagi asked.

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to go out for a move later? My treat! Besides, we have nothing to do and I'm bored outa my mind!" 

"Hmmmm… okay…." Ayako's eyes gleamed with joy.

~*~

It was Monday afternoon and it was time for training again. The Shohoku regular members started doing some warm-ups while the others changed into their training attires. Kogure and Mitsui sat in a corner, obviously engaged in some serious conversation and Akagi was talking to Anzai-sensei about some team strategies.  The Sakuragi Gundan huddled in one corner together with Haruko and her friends while Sakuragi just went inside the locker room, readied himself and went out to practice some lay-ups. It had been several days since he confessed again to Rukawa and up to now; he still hasn't received any answer from the fox-eyed boy. He was beginning to fear and assume that Rukawa wanted him no more and that Rukawa had shut his heart closed to him. _Forever_. He couldn't bear the thought and just prepared himself for a slam dunk to vent out his grief and frustration. If only he did not blow up their relationship the first time around, this wouldn't be happening. Everything would be fine, would be perfect if only he did not throw his Kitsune away from his life that miserable night. Yet, that was in the past and he couldn't do anything the change it back. 

_/K'so!!!/ _

He jogged his way to the three-point line and started to dribble the ball. Gradually, he began to run faster and faster and before he knew it, he was holding the ball with such might, leaped into the air and glued his eyes to the ring before him. He then lifted his right hand that held the ball, put all his weight forward, yelled and slammed the ball into the net with a strong intensity. He hanged from the ring a few seconds and went down with his eyes open wide. The soft thud of the ball and his deep, sharp intakes of breath were the only sounds that could be heard in the entire Shohoku gym. Everyone gaped wide and seemed to drop their jaws into the ground. All eyes were stuck into Sakuragi and there was a moment of silence before the people recuperated from the scene that happened only seconds ago.

"Whoa…."

"Sa… Sakuragi-kun…."

"Hanamichi…"

"Whoa!! Man!! You did it! Slam dunk!" Takamiya screamed. Other members of the Gundan yelled victoriously, telling all their hard work paid off. 

"Sakuragi!! Are you all right? Maybe you have a fever or something… you couldn't do such thing!!" Miyagi exclaimed. 

"Yeah, knowing you… you should've hit the board rather tha— Oww!" Kogure pinched Mitsui on the back before he could finish his dialogue. "Don't piss him off, Sashi-kun… we might not able to talk to him… remember that we still have Rukawa-kun's answer? We have to give it to him!" Kogure whispered from behind.

Yet, all remarks appeared to have no effects on the still redhead. His head was bowed down, his eyes were just closed and he grasped his fists tightly. "K'so…"

"Sakuragi-kun…?" 

"Eh?" Sakuragi zapped into reality as he heard his name being called. He turned around and saw Kogure and Mitsui smiling with understanding with him. "Daijobou ka, Sakuragi-kun?" Kogure asked.

"Ha-hai…"

"Could we talk in the locker room? We need to tell you something important." Mitsui said earnestly. Sakuragi just nodded and followed the two seniors into the locker room, not minding the confused and questioning look his teammates gave them. When the three Shohoku players reached the locker room, Mitsui signaled Sakuragi to sit down and he began to talk.

"Sakuragi.. we went to Rukawa's house last Saturday… and…"

Sakuragi's eyes lit up when he head his Kitsune's last name. Then, he narrowed his eyes and asked them, "What did you do there?"

"Well, we asked him how was he and he said he was fine. He said he'd be back in the team after two to three weeks." The bespectacled senior started.

"And he told us…. About what happened in the hospital." Mitsui finished. Upon hearing this, Sakuragi's eyes widened, immediately knowing what the seniors meant.

"So… you know now what…"

"Yeah.. we know what happened,  obviously and he told us to give you this." Kogure gave the redhead the paper Rukawa left them with. Sakuragi accepted the paper with slightly trembling hands and asked, "Wha.. what's in this?" 

"We don't know… all Rukawa said was that… we should give this to you. He said that, the paper contains the answer to your question." Kogure explained. "And furthermore, we shouldn't intrude on his privacy. So… I guess it's really up to you now…"

"Sakuragi." The redhead looked at Mitsui.

"Nani?"

"Don't mess everything this time, ne?"

The corner of the freshman's face curved up into a smile and said, "Yeah… I know, Micchy."

With that, Mitsui and Kogure left the locker room, leaving Sakuragi alone. The redhead then opened the paper slowly, afraid of what it may contain. Then, he began to read its contents.

_I'm giving you a piece of my heart not because you deserve it,_

_But because it already belongs to you._

_It might be not enough, it might be too small…_

_But this little piece of my heart…_

_Could probably be… my all._

_Dai suki. Itsumo. _

_-Kaede_

Time went still for Sakuragi. All he could hear was the loud beating of his heart against his chest. His hands were shaking and his eyes burned. Before he knew it, the ink of the pen used in the letter was smeared all over by tear droplets. His vision began to double as tears fought its way down into his cheeks. Yet, he didn't seem to mind it and slowly, he felt like he was being lifted up into splendid heights and the side of his lips once again curled into a wide, happy smile. A rush of hope, love, anticipation and passion came into his heart like rapid waters, helping him realize what the letter _his _Kaede really meant. Then, in a snap of the finger, he was running out of the gym, not minding the curses Akagi gave him and the remarks people gave him. Hell, he even spared the people who whispered something about redhead weirdoes and redhead monkeys. At the moment, all he felt was heaven. He ran as fast as he can towards the house of his lover, and with a happy heart, he shouted, "Kaede!! Dai suki!!" 

The wide silly grin never left his face as he ran faster than ever. In his heart, he knew, his Kaede was waiting for him.

~*~

He was panting with exhaustion and he was sweating all over. It looked like he came from a racing game and thankfully, the maid accepted him and led him towards his Kitsune's room, despite of what he looked like. He then raised his left hand slowly and knocked on the door. His heart kept beating fastly like strong drum rolls during a festivity. He inhaled deeply and said, "Ka… Kae…de? Are.. are you awake..?" After saying those words, he heard the television being turned off and he heard slow footsteps nearing the door.  Finally, the door was opened and deep blue pools met chocolate brown eyes. 

"Ha… hana…?" 

"Kaede…"

Silence.

Silence. Footsteps leading inside the room. Heartbeats fill the sound of silence. 

_~lub dub~ ~lub dub lub dub lub dub~_

"Wha… what are you…doing here…. You have…training and…"

"I don't care, Kaede. You're far more important.."

"Hana…" _/Is…this the feeling of being in love… and being loved… once again?/_

"I received the letter from Megane-kun and… I really did not expect that kind of answer, Kitsune… I thought I lost you for good this time… and… I.. I'm just glad that… you gave me another chance. Gods, I love you Kaede!!" Sakuragi then enveloped Rukawa into his arms and hugged him fiercely. Tears flowed down from the cheeks of both and they stayed that way for a long moment, relishing the presence and warmth of each other. When they broke apart, they stared at each other and laughed. They felt the joy and the light of being together again.

"Gods, Kaede… I missed you…"

"So did I Hana. So did I. But now you're here again…."

"Kaede…" They locked themselves into a passionate kiss and succumbed into zealousness easily. Sakuragi's mouth met Rukawa's and both seemed to be entangled for a certain moment. Fire flamed again together with the burning love that they longed so much more. Rukawa broke apart from the kiss and said, "Hana… I love you so much…"

"And I love you more than ever, Kaede… and I swear I'm not going to let you go again… I made your life a living hell once.. and I'm not going to repeat it again…"

"I trust you, Hanamichi. With all my heart." 

Both of them smiled at each other once more and kissed with full fervor. They would build up their lives again, start anew and journey to their roads together, hand in hand. They had been in smooth roads but they entered a rough one that tested their love and trust for each other. That rough road has humps and rocks in the middle that made it worse but they managed to pass it through because of the love and strength they always believed at. And now, they finished traveling that road and were ready to sit back and enjoy a new way to their life. They would prepare for the future and promised to be by each other's side, no matter what happens. At the end of the road, after all, begins a much longer journey. 

~***Owari***~ 

**a/n::. **Nyahahahahahahaha!!!! At loooooong looooooong last!!!!!! It's finished!!!! Whew!!! I've come a long way, ne? Anywayz, I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this fic.. thank you sooo very much, guys!! I really appreciated it! Anyway, I am also sorry for not updating very long because I'm really busy with school works and this week was exam week… so there.. not to mention big projects that came… again, thank you thank you very muuuuccch!!! /muwah/ I will still be coming up with an epilogue of this.. so still wait for that, ne? okay… again, please review and for further comments, feel free to mail me at chesca14316@yahoo.com or kitsune21@rukawa.zzn.com. Ehhee! 

Once again, thank you… and wait for the next chappie of our co-fic, _The Fracture in Time… _since I'm finished with this, I will devote my time for the co-fic.. nanami's kind of.. well… asking me already about it so… might as well concentrate there… okay, enough with babblings and ramblings!! Thank you once again!!! And oh… before I forget….

|

|

|

|

V

**HAPPY HANARU DAY**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_Happy HanaRu Day_**, minna-san!!!!! /throws confetti in the air/ ^________^ 

Ja! ^_____^ 


End file.
